Fate, Hope, and Destiny
by Nik Van Fresces
Summary: <html><head></head>Set on their third year lives, a transferee from another school of wizards arrived to Hogwarts. There, she will meet her new friends, rivals, and a love interest. I am not good in summaries so kindly just read. HarryXGinny, RonXHermione, and DracoXOC.</html>
1. The Sandblood And Three Chocolate Frogs

**Greetings~! This is my first ever fan fictional story in Harry Potter. I hope you guys will have an interest in reading this and also, enjoy reading it ^_^**

**I don't know what to say more but this is mainly about Draco and my original character- secret `lol` XD. I also include some pairings here just like Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione. It's not that I am against Ms. Astoria Greengrass but I just felt like I need to write this kind of story '^^a**

**Well, I am wishing to myself that you will not get bore in scrolling down the bar. **

**I do not own Harry Potter but I do own this story ^-^**

* * *

><p>It was a very splendid afternoon when our wizard friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione were watching the view outside the Hogwarts Express. Or maybe not? They were all irked in the sound of raindrops falling from the sky and the cacophonous noise of thunders.<p>

Harry was resting his head on the window, watching the black scenery. Beside him was Ron, who was slapping his cheeks in order not to fell asleep in boredom. Even if he was moaning in pain, he still needed to do it or else, he will create a rambunctious disturbing resonance throughout the whole train- snore. On the opposite seat was Hermione, who finished reading almost all her books for this school year.

Suddenly, a lightning flashed.

"Bloody cheeks plus bloody lightning equals bloody hell." Ron broke out the silence between the three of them as he rubbed his eyes.

Harry removed his glasses and wiped it. "I don't know why but I think the lightning blinded not my eyes but my glasses."

"I should be thankful that it straightened my hair." Hermione joined the good-for-nothing conversation. The two boys glanced at her hair but it seemed that nothing changed.

"A little." she continued. The boys let out an `ah` from their mouths.

"If only something fun will pass the road…" Ron muttered under his breath.

"Can you please specify it?" Harry asked and ordered at the same time.

Ron scratched his head. "Someone who will get us out from this bloody hell."

"I thought it was something." Hermione pointed out. He just blew a sound from his mouth.

Not long after, they heard footsteps coming through their way. They all shifted their gazes outside the compartment and found a girl, standing while hands at her back.

"Umm, can I…join the three of you?" the girl asked, showing a curve in her lips. The trio exchanged looks and nods.

"Sure. Have a seat here." Hermione invited, pressing the empty seat on her side.

The girl bowed to them. "Much obliged."

After she sat beside Hermione, Ron whispered to Harry. "What's that?"

"You're welcome." Hermione noticed the boys' illogical expressions.

Harry whispered to his best friend. "Thank you."

Ron nodded in understanding. He shifted his gaze to the stranger, I mean girl. "I haven't seen your face before."

Hermione narrowed her eyes to him while Harry covered his eyes by his palm. The girl left a nervous laugh.

"This is my first time to be in Hogwarts. I mean, I am a transferee from Beauxbaton Academy of Magic." she explained.

"You mean the all girls school?" Hermione asked. She nodded in answer.

"Philgratia Eltanin Van Fresces by the way." she offered a hand to her.

Hermione smiled to her before she shook her hand. "Hermione Granger."

"Joie de vivre." the girl returned the smile. Ron turned to Harry again, giving him a what-is-the-meaning-of-that-word look.

Hermione broached the out of place boys to her. "Harry James Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said as he shook the girl's hand.

"Ronald Billius Weasley." she added. The girl offered her hand once again.

"Ron." he said as he shook it.

"A gluttony to make acquaintance with you." the girl happily stated.

Ron didn't get what she said as he blurted out not supposed to slipped words. "Yeah, like you got a one bloody hell long name there."

Hermione gave him the thinnest glimpse of her eyes while Harry slapped Ron's back as looked like he patted it.

Philgratia left a chuckle. "Many people say so that I have a whitey heaven name. If you want, you can call me Philgratia, Phin, or Phia for short."

"Philgratia." Harry called.

"Phin." Ron said.

"Phia." Hermione stated.

Philgratia grinned as she pointed her index to each of them. "Harry, Ron, and Mione."

The four soon to be third year students exchanged smiles. All of a sudden, the rain stopped. The thunders and lightning faded away too. The white fluffy clouds filled the whole sky.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" a lady called out while pushing a cart of different variety of foods. She stopped at the corridor outside their compartment.

"Oh yeah, purchase the foods you want and I'm going to pay it." Philgratia stated.

"Are you sure?" Hermione questioned.

"You might end up in spending all your Galleons there. We got here a craver of Chocolate Frogs." Harry reminded. She glanced at Ron who winked at her after.

"I don't mind. The new friendship that you gave me will never be converted into money." she further stated. The trio couldn't help but to smile.

"Two Liquorice Wands please." Hermione requested. The lady handed her the said food.

"More from the trolley?" Philgratia silently burlesqued to the boys. The boys silently laughed at her mimicked voice of the old lady. The other girl didn't catch up with the situation.

Harry raised his hand. "Four Cauldron Cakes if you would."

The lady distributed the cakes separately. "More from the trolley?"

And that was when Hermione giggled. She made a divulgence to the girl beside her. "Nice voice out there."

"Ten Chocolate Frogs would do." Ron adjured.

"I think it should be should do." Philgratia stated while she paid the lady.

"Anything from the trolley!" the lady called once more before she completely left their compartment.

"Never mind. Want some?" Ron asked his three friends.

"No thanks. I think it's not enough for you. It may not be able to reach your stomach." Harry jested.

"Share your blessings, not food." Hermione beguiled. Ron rolled his eyes and started to tear the cover of his foods. The food was about to enter his mouth when someone talked to him.

"Is it alright if I can have one? I haven't tasted a frog soaked in chocolate since trolleys are not allowed in my school's carousels." Philgratia bamboozled.

Harry chuckled while munching his cake. Hermione gave her a thumb up. Ron heaved a sigh.

"Here." he handed out his chocolate opened frog to her.

"Danke Schoen" she thanked. The trio looked questionably at her. She was about to open her mouth when an accustomed voice spoke. Also, the once bright sky turned gray.

"Thank you." a voice of a laddie said. Philgratia masticated her food.

"The boy's right. I should send him my regards to him for answering for me." she flimflammed.

"Are you talking about me?" the unknown person asked. She turned her gaze to the blond-haired boy who was wearing an aroused expression.

"Yes." she audibly replied. The boy glanced at her eating associates.

"Umm, why not join us?" she offered. The boy shifted his look to her again.

"I have a name. Don't you know who I am?" he boastfully asked. She lightly shook her head.

"Hey Potter. Tell this I-do-not-know-who who am I." the boy infuriately ordered.

"Use your mouth to introduce yourself Malfoy, not to tell us what to do." Hermione demanded. The said guy gave her a dirty look.

"I'm not talking to you mudblood." he shot back.

Hermione's face gloomed. She stopped eating her Liquorice Wand. Ron and Harry shot glares to the smirking Draco.

"And what do you call yourself? Sandblood?" Philgratia uttered, a bit angry. Draco expressed a bewildered face to the four. Hermione smirked at him and continued in her business. Harry made a snickering laugh. Ron almost choked the whole Chocolate Frog in enjoyment.

Draco raised his brows to Philgratia. "Remember this girl."

"Sure thing whitey heaven sandblooded wizard boy." she was now fond of making sport with him. He grunted first before he walked away. The gray sky became clear again.

She sneaked a look outside and saw a Draco meters away from them. She stared at her new friends and gave them a signal to- laugh.

"That was…one bloody…hell face…of Malfoy!" Ron stated as he laughed while he crunched his food.

"That should be the front page of the newspaper!" Harry exclaimed.

"What does exactly sandblood means Phia?" Hermione was the first one to recover from laughter.

"Oh that! It is my term to those who are teasing me as mudblood." she defined.

"So you're a, you know, that kind of blood." Harry stated. He didn't want to be called as sandblood by the two you-know-what blooded girls. She replied a nod to him.

"I think Fred and George got their new friend." Ron kidded.

"Gred and Feorge?" Philgratia sent him a query.

"His brothers Fred and George are twins." Hermione deciphered.

"Entsuchuldigung." Philgratia apologized.

"I bet that it means sorry." Ron phrased out.

She smiled. "Ja."

"And that means yes." Harry manifested. She was about to say another word when someone belched uproariously all through the train- it was obviously Ron.

Philgratia handed her leftovers to Ron. "I don't want to repeat that history."

"I guess too much Chocolate Frog will make you belch vociferously." Harry bantered.

"Never eat chocolate frog that much again or you'll blow this train away from the rail." Hermione hoaxed.

After a second, Draco passed their compartment again. Philgratia winked at the three and grabbed the remaining Chocolate Frogs. She stood up from her seat and tapped Draco's back. He turned his back just to see a girl beaming an angelic smile to him.

"Umm, you want these?" Philgratia offered him three small boxes of Chocolate Frogs.

"Fine." he answered in a monotone voice. He took the boxes and continued to walk again. She hastily went back at her chortling buddies.

A minute had passed and someone belched obtrusively from beginning to end of the train. They all both drifted themselves in laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I have some mistakes out there so don't feel shy to give some constructive criticisms or opinions to me through reviewing my story ^_^<strong>

**I don't know when will I publish the next chaptie since I have many pending stories to write but maybe, I will work first in this one v^0^v**

**Oh yeah~! In the next chaptie, we will find out Philgratia's house- Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. You can vote for it via review or private message b^-^b**

**Thankies for reading~! ^_^**

_-Nik Van Fresces_**  
><strong>


	2. One Of A Kind

**Second chaptie is now on your screen~!**

**I am glad that I gained new readers and at the same time, reviewers. I apologize for my slow update...I have a lot of in-progress stories but I swear this one- I am giving my whole attention to this story ^_^**

**Maybe, I would complete this after more than twenty chapters, hopefully '^^a**

**Alrightie then, here goes the thingy thing somewhere~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After the ride in the train Hogwarts Express, all the students including new and old ones instantly took a ride on boats towards the castle of the said school. Not long after their travels, they were gathered in a corridor- the Entrance Hall to be precised. The place was now filled with noises from the students.<p>

"Mione, may I know how long are we gonna stand here?" Philgratia asked. Oh yeah, they have been standing for almost half an hour, waiting for nothing.

"I don't know, how about you Ron? Harry?" she was massaging her knees. The two boys shook their heads lightly.

"Bloody hell, if only adding such a nauseate noise in this hallway would open that door." he was talking about the door of the Great Hall.

"Good thing that we're not alone- there's Hagrid." Harry pointed a finger to a tall yet stout man filled with long curly shaggy hair and uh well, mustache. The said man waved to the four students.

"A friend of yours?" Philgratia asked to Hermione.

Hermione rested her arm on her shoulder. "Rubeus Hagrid is our friend since we first studied here. Come along with us the next time we pay him a visit."

"Sure. That would be fun." she also settled her arm on her shoulder.

"Phin, have you decided what house you want to be in?" Ron questioned, mimicking the girls actions- he lolled his arm on Harry's shoulder.

She stared at the boys. "I don't know but maybe, just get off that sandblooded wizard away from me. By the way, what's his name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." Hermione answered.

"Malfoy? You mean, one of those who were on the Black Family Tree?" she questioned. The three nodded to her.

"Yeah. All he does here was to mock Muggle-borns and blood traitors at any given time and place. Wonder if he never gets tired of it." Ron mentioned ferociously.

"And I guess you're affected." Philgratia teased. Ron ran his hands through his hair. The other two left out a cackle.

"Kidding. So he's in the Sly-what?" she once more questioned.

"Slytherin." Harry continued.

"Too bad, he's kinda appealing to me." Philgratia added. The three stared at him blankly.

Hermione detached her arm on her shoulder. "You mean you like him?"

"Maybe." she replied.

"Bloody hell Phin. Among all the boys here in Hogwarts, him?" Ron asked loudly. The students stopped murmuring and began to glanced at them.

Philgratia left a nervous laugh. "I apologize for the inconvenience. Please do continue your respective businesses."

And the crowd averted their attention from them.

"Watch it Ron." Hermione narrowed her eyes to him.

"So what house?" Harry asked.

"Where do you want to be with? Your friends or crush?" Ron questioned. The two punched his shoulder on opposite sides.

"What do you think?" she tugged a smile on her face. The three exchanged glances.

"Us." Harry and Ron said in unison. She grinned at the two.

"Him." Hermione caught up.

"Mione!" she groused, stomping her hands in the wind `as if there is `lol` XD`. The trio gave her snickering laughs.

"Hey! Watch it out!" a sassy and dramatic voice demanded. Philgratia turned her back and saw an irritated short black-haired girl with green badge and tie. The trio shifted their looks on the girl behind their friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss." Philgratia gave her a bow as an apologize.

"Sorry? Very funny miss long-haired gal. After you hit my arm, just a sorry? No way!" the girl reprimanded.

Hermione walked nearer to the two and stood up beside Philgratia. "Look Parkinson, she didn't mean it. She already said sorry."

"Don't butt in, thicker than a concussed troll." she demanded. Hermione was clenching her fist. By any time, her knuckle will meet the girl's face. Noticing the commotion, the boys got themselves into the talk.

"She's just new here Pansy. Don't treat her like that." Harry requested while Ron held Hermione's fist.

"You don't want to pauperized the very first epoch of school by sundering your pernicious demeanor towards me, do you Pansy Parkinson?" Philgratia grumbled to her, giving her a fake smile as if she was thwarting her. Pansy seemed not to fathom her wide entries of vocabulary.

Ron saw Hermione cracked a victory smile at her so he let go of her fist. As of Harry, he murmured `pug faced` while hiding his smirk.

"Remember this miss long-haired gal." she rumbled, giving her black eyes.

"Oops. Sorry but I can't. It seems that I already forgot it and besides, someone already asked me that same statement." Philgratia uttered in an acidulous way. Pansy arched a brow to her.

"This is going to be nice." Ron whispered in no one particular, yet his two friends heard him- giving him very exciting expressions.

"Draco told me to remember that...you know, it's a secret." Philgratia needled. She glanced at her friends who was giving her you-are-doing-great looks.

Pansy's face darkened. She was about to take off her wand when someone called her.

"Hey Pansy!" two bulky boys approached her. Behind them was Philgratia's crush- scratch that, the author just typed it. Pansy turned her back to them, revealing a grated face.

Philgratia suddenly ran her fingers down to her hair. Hermione teasingly cleared her throat. Ron rubbed his arms by his hand. Harry intentionally moved his hair aside.

"We've been looking for you, right Greg?" the Vincent Crabbe stated.

"Yeah Vince, like we didn't see you in a passed century." Gregory Goyle asserted.

"I see." she ventilated coldly. She shifted her attention to the blond-haired guy.

"How about you Draco?" she asked in a very sweet way. Unfortunately to the hard-faced Slytherin girl, the blond-haired was paying his whole gaze and attention to the black-haired girl.

"She's beautiful in the black robe." he silently murmured.

"Draco!" she convulsed the said guy. That was when he came back to his consciousness.

"Oh yes, all Slytherins should gather there but you are nowhere to find." he may be back to the genuine world but he was still drawing his gaze to Philgratia, who was avoiding to meet his gaze.

"Hey, we should go now." Vincent broke the thrilling silence.

"Oh okay." Draco answered, turning his back to his apparent beguin. He gave her a sly nod and walked away with his gang. Before they completely left, Pansy gave her an angry stare.

Harry turned his back and hid a chuckle. Ron was grinning widely in the one of a kind situation. Hermione licked her lips and formed a smile in enjoyment.

"I can't believe that Malfoy will-" Hermione was cut off.

"Mione!" this time, Philgratia stomped her feet on the ground.

"Too much stare will make you fall..." Ron stopped for a moment. Philgratia turned her gaze to him.

"In love." he beleaguered.

Harry finally revealed his amused face. "You know what, you should be with us in Gryffindor."

"Thanks Harry." she put out a smile to him.

"So we can tease you all day about Malfoy." he added. Hermione and Ron burst out on laughing.

"Harry!" she hollered in every place of the ground floor. The students shifted their attention to her.

"Sorry..." she made a peace sign to them. They ignored her and moved on to their businesses again.

On spur of moment, a black-haired lady in emerald robes passed the students and stood up in front of them.

"The third years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid introduced.

The said professor gave him a nod. "Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here."

Hagrid waved at the pupils, particularly to his three friends and their new friend before he wholly left.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." the witch greeted. Some of the students kept quiet but some still continued on talking.

"Silence!" she ruled the roost. All students became taciturn.

"Old students, please follow Mister Filch and the rest, stay here." she ordained. The students did what she told them to do so.

Hermione patted Philgratia's back. "See ya'."

She smiled to the three. The boys just gave her waves. While the old students were following Argus Filch, she spotted someone who was staring at her. She shifted her look to that person but he, oh yes, a boy, looked rightly away. I bet you yaddy readers know him. When they exclusively left, McGonagall clapped her hands.

"Right behind me." she turned her back from the students and opened the huge door. She began to walk towards the large hall with the new students trailing behind her.

Philgratia scanned the whole place. It has tall walls that reached up to the ceiling. She stared above and saw an enchanted sky. There were also glowing candles and lights. Students were gathered in every rows of tables according to their houses.

"Phia!" someone called her. She shifted her scrutiny to the place where the voice came from. She spotted her waving friends together with some Gryffindor students. She gave them a delighted look.

"Who's that?" two voices with the same tone asked.

"A new friend." Ron replied to his brothers Fred and George.

"Philgratia Eltanin Van Fresces." Harry added.

"Out of the way! This is for the Daily Prophet!" a flash was seen behind the twins. They contemplated at the Daily Prophet's photographer.

"She's a real beauty!" a short wizard with a camera exclaimed while taking a look on his shots. All the Gryffindors ogled at the walking girl, Philgratia.

"Indeed." Dean, Neville, and Seamus answered. They can't take their eyes off from her now.

"Too bad, she's taken." Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. Hermione gave Ron an eye.

"Nothing." he suddenly replied.

"Hey, look at Malfoy!" Ginny joined the talk. Everybody almost fell from their seats when she talked. They all rubbernecked at Draco, who was entirely mesmerized by the long black-haired girl.

"Don't tell me..." Seamus, Dean, and Neville glanced at Ron. He gave them a curt nod.

Professor McGonagall and the pupils behind her stopped in their tracks."Will you wait along here, please."

The lady stood beside a hat placed on the top of a chair while the students remained standing. An old long white-haired man made a sound from his cup.

"Silence." he enacted as he walked towards a podium. The students calmed down and paid their painstakingly attention to him.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" he articulated happily. The students and faculty members clasped their hands altogether. The headmaster waved at once and went back on his seat. Minerva put her glasses on and took out a scroll.

"When I call your name, you'll come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted in your houses." she asseverated. She started to call the youthful students one by one until one remained.

"Philgratia Van Fresces." she called. Philgratia instantly sat on the chair as McGonagall placed the hat on her head. She first took a glance on her friends, who were giving her an encouraging smile.

"Hm...from **Beauxbatons Academy of Magic**. Who's the current headmistress? **Madame Olympe Maxime**. Why did you leave your Van Fresces sisters? She seemed to raise this au corant student with **brain and beauty lassie very well** though." the Sorting Hat ejaculated the bold words aloud. The students cheered on Philgratia, appreciating her physical appearance. She hardly gulped. She was tremblingly shaking in nervous.

"Don't be nervous dear. I too have **a** **very hard decision** in **sorting** you in **your house**." he hollered.

She moved her pupils up to it. "Um, I beg your pardon but can't you sort me with either my friends or my, nothing."

The Sorting Hat glanced at the professors including Albus Dumbledore. "This girl is **exceptionally bizarre** to find. She might become the** reason** **why** I will eat myself."

Everybody in the hall laughed, even Philgratia herself.

"You are **uniquely friendly** and **loyal** that should be sorted in **Hufflepuff**! Nonetheless you got **a notable intelligence **particularly** in your sharp words** that I should consider you to be in **Ravenclaw**! Nevertheless you are **unparalleled great** in making **real friends** and **achieving what you want** that you should be in **Slytherin**! **But you are a muggle-born wizard and I feel sorry that**." the Sorting Hat proclaimed very fast that it just paced down at the end.

The Hufflepuffs were whistling while Ravenclaws were clapping. The Slytherins became gloomy when they knew that she cannot be sorted in their house as she was a so called `mudblood`. Among all the Slytherins, Draco was the palest while Pansy was the happiest.

"Look again at Malfoy." Ginny whispered to `clears my throat`Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. They momentarily shifted their gazes to him.

"What more if it was Philgratia?" Neville divulged.

"Well, you can't say it since she got fair white skin out there." Dean babbled.

"I agree and besides, she looks happy all the time." Seamus vented out. Afterward, they all looked again to the Sorting Hat and the said girl.

"**However!**" the Sorting Hat raised it voice that made every and each one in the hall jumped out.

"You have that** unrevealed daring chivalry** and **braveness inside** that I want you to be sorted in..." it took a long pause. Everybody was now dying out to know where she will be sorted in. Philgratia immediately closed her eyes and covered her ears.

"**Gryffindor!**" the Sorting Hat clamored. Philgratia stood up with the Sorting Hat while the Gryffindors cheered out loud- clapping and whistling all over the hall. Even the professors and the headmaster that were once sorted in Gryffindor made a very pleasant sound in their hands.

"Thank you Mister Hat!" she yammered, hugging the said hat.

The Sorting Hat left a laugh. "You are very much welcome one of a kind lassie. I am hoping that I made the right choice or else!"

She returned the Sorting Hat on the chair and ran towards the Gryffindor's side. Every person that she passed gave her a hand, like she was a paddle that flowed beneath the water.

"Congratulations!" the two Weasleys approached her, offering one of their hands.

"Thank you!" she both rested her palms on their hands. Without any warning, the twins lifted her on their shoulder. All the Gryffindors once more squealed out loud. They put her down between Hermione and Ginny.

"I'm Fred. He's George. He's George. I'm Fred." the twins pointed to themselves.

"I will take note of that." she spieled. The two twins went back to their seats.

"I'm Dean/Neville/Seamus." they said unison. She showed them some of her teeth.

"Hi there, Ginny Weasley's the name." Ginny introduced, offering a hand.

"Ron's sissie? Nice to meet you!" she exclaimed as she shook her hand.

"Looks like you were one of us now." Harry chimed in.

"I'm glad to be here in Gryffindor with you guys." she answered.

"But not with your-" Ron was unable to continue when Harry covered his mouth. Knowing what he was talking about, she glanced at the Slytherin boy.

"Congrats." Draco whispered in the wind, directly looking at her. She gave him a smile at him.

"Thanks." she replied back without using any voice, just portraying the words by her lips.

"Your attention please." McGonagall requested, making a sound in her cup. Before he competently drew his attention in front, he reached out a smile to her in which she returned.

"You're not paying attention, are you Phia?" Hermione ridiculed.

Philgratia pouted at her. "I am, just a moment that I was not."

Dumbledore stood up from his seat. "Let the feast begin!"

A numerous different variety of meals emerged on the table rows. Everyone began to eat the foods. Also, ghosts started to wander and roam around the hall.

"Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor!" a ghost greeted to each new students of Hogwarts. He currently stopped at Philgratia's food.

"She's eating Nicky." Hermione expounded.

"Um, mister?" Philgratia asked, about to put her green apple inside her mouth. Nicholas' eyes widened in awe.

"Look what I've found! A Van Fresces! Come here folks!" he prescribed to his fellow ghosts.

"Oh yeah!" a female ghost behind Philgratia said. She was astonished and accidentally threw her green apple behind.

"My apple!" she cried out. She followed her apple's fall just to saw that Draco caught it haphazardly. He glanced at her- who was by now, nervous about the outcome.

"Thank you." he said, without any voice coming from his smiling lips.

Her face enlightened. "You're welcome."

"Goodness gracious!" a ghost said between Harry and Ron. She immediately turned her back from him.

"It's a miracle!" two ghosts pitched in front of the two Weasleys.

"Thank goodness!" another ghost averred.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked to Nicholas.

"Well, the remaining muggle-born wizards of Van Fresces haven't had the chance to study here. They usually preferred to study in Beauxbatons!" he happily exclaimed.

"So that means you have siblings?" Ron questioned.

"And they are all girls...?" Fred and George asked in unison.

She nodded to all of them. "Yeah. Four of them and I am the fifth."

"Oh well, let us make a party about the good news!" Dean presented. They held their cups of whatever they were juices and...

"Cheers!" everybody said in unison. And they continued in eating their meals.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! Another chaptie's finish~! `LOL`~! XD I almost hit my head in finding the right and suitable words to type<strong>

**Kindly give me a review, please? That's my inspiration in writing stories. It affects my motivation- the more reviews I read, the eager I want to type down words v^_^v**

**It's the second day of school in Hogwarts~! Just stay tuned even if you don't want to, alrightie? ^0^v**

**Oh yeah~! I would like to thank these whitey heaven yaddy people ^_^**

**`- ErikaLynne**

**`- hm813**

**`- shinigamigymnast13**

**`- lukiescarlet**

**`- chloe98**

**`- pottermania11  
><strong>

_-Nik Van Fresces_**  
><strong>


	3. Excuse Me

**I am now presenting you the third chaptie~! I don't know why but it always takes me a long time to think of their dialogues and lines `lol` XD**

**My mind's just working when I am typing the words down, that is why it takes me days to update a story. If only I could continue this everyday, I would. But my yaddy readers from La Corda may give me flames `lol` XD**

**Honestly, among all the stories that I have written, this one gains my whole attention with no apparent reasons ^_^ **

**Oh well, the second day of school~! v^0^v**

* * *

><p>Philgratia was roomed together with Hermione. Her bed was just also right next to her. They were reminded that they should wake themselves up early in the morning to keep their tracks on their schedule in each subject.<p>

On the second day onwards of their third year school, they would meet each other everyday at the Great Hall. The four Gryffindor students were walking towards their seats with their other friends. The seven boys were on the opposite side of the three girls.

"Hey guys, mind to ask if who owns this?" Dean showed a small box wrapped by a red ribbon.

"Is there any name of the sender?" Fred asked.

"Is there any name of the receiver?" George added.

"Why don't you try to open it?" Harry suggested.

Dean nodded to him and untied the ribbon. In his first attempt, there were no signs of being untied. He tried again but it didn't work. For his last attempt, he used his full force but he fell down from his seat instead.

"I think…the sender cast…a spell on…it." Ron stated while munching his food.

Dean was rubbing the back of his head. "Try it Neville."

Neville took the box from Dean. He tried to untie the ribbon but he failed. He passed it to Seamus but he didn't open it also. Seamus passed it to his seatmate, the Weasleys. Fred and George untied the ribbon together using their four hands. Unfortunately, it didn't work out. They passed it to Harry, who was by now, holding a scissor. He tried cut the ribbon but the gravity prevented it. It looked like two magnets repelling each other. Harry kept the scissor on his pocket before he gave the box to the eating Ron. He rubbed his hands first before he held the box. He gritted it with his teeth to tear it apart but it was like a rubber for him. He gave up after a few attempts and threw it to his younger sister. Ginny removed her clip from her hair and wedged the ribbon. She also gave up on the thingy thing and handed it to Hermione, who was preparing her wand. She took the box and hid under the table, casting a spell on the box. Five seconds passed and she emerged from the table. She showed them the box with an unwrapped ribbon.

"It's your turn Phia." Hermione reminded, handing her the small box. She nodded to everyone before she held the ribbon. She tried to move it and afterwards, she untied the ribbon.

"Bloody hell! It took ages for us to open it yet the last one to-" Ron was cut by her brothers, covering his mouth with their four palms.

"It means that it's a present **just** for her." Harry stated, emphasizing the word just. Philgratia pouted at him.

"It's just a sense of equilibrium Harry. Do you think we can all share a gift in a small box?" Hermione defended. Philgratia nodded in agreement as she took off the cover.

"Come on, you're so lucky Phil! It's just the second day of school here and you got a gift!" Ginny exclaimed.

Dean was still rubbing his head. "Oh yeah, wonder who it came from."

Fred and George finally released their hands on their brother's mouth. "So what's there inside?"

"An apple and a letter." she showed them the mentioned thingy things.

"What's with the letter?" Seamus asked. Philgratia unfolded the paper and read the words that appeared one by one aloud.

_Good morning Tia,_

_I don't know if saying thanks to you is enough after you gave me the green apple last night. So in return, I am giving this red apple to you. I know that it doesn't suits to be eaten in breakfast but I hope you would like it._

_From: I-Know-You-Know-Who_

She lifted her head to her feeling romantic friends. She was about to turn her head behind when Ron have spoken.

"He's not there." Ron asserted.

She unfolded the paper and hid it inside the box. "I'll just go outside, please excuse me."

Everybody showed their teeth to her. She stared at them blankly while putting the apple in the box.

"You might get lost." Hermione demanded.

"On finding Malfoy." Harry continued. Philgratia covered the box loudly while staring at him.

"Come on, you may not catch up with him." Ginny added. She heaved a sigh. She already knew from the start that she would not win against her friends.

"Fine, thanks for the support." she tardily declared. They chuckled silently in her behavior.

"You still got an hour before the first subject." Hermione reminded. But the girl who was in love was so unpredictable. She smiled to them before she completely left the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>It has been thirty minutes when she roamed around the ground floor to look for him. She kept the box inside her robe or coat to prevent it from other's reach. She decided to head to the Entrance Courtyard because she heard from some chattering students at the hall that it was frequently swarmed by Slytherins. And there she was at the said venue, looking for Draco.<p>

While she was walking at the Entrance Courtyard, she was blocked by several Slytherin girls. She ignored them and tried to walk across those girls. Just when she was about to passed the last girl, someone grabbed her hand sarcastically.

"How dare you just to walk me by huh, miss mudblood?" a familiar voice reprimanded. Philgratia rolled her eyes in annoyance before she turned her back to her.

"Would you please excuse me for a while?" she requested before struggling from Pansy's grip. She may free her arm from her but someone took her arm again. It was a large long haired girl.

"What if I say no?" Millicent Bulstrode demanded. She was standing firmly as if she intended to bump her.

Philgratia took off her arm from hers after a hard pulling of it. "I would make you say yes."

She took another step again and another hand grasped her arm for the third time. Her long patience didn't work in those girls. All she wanted that morning was to see a glimpse of the blond-haired boy, not those hard-faced girls. She turned her back again in a very irritated way to Tracey Davis.

"What did I say earlier?" Philgratia questioned agitatedly.

Pansy smirked devilishly. "Ooh? Looks like you're already upset! I told you, remember that time right?"

Philgratia stared at her amusingly. "I never thought that at such a young age had an alzheimer's disease…"

Pansy looked at her exasperatedly. "Do you think I am afraid of your out of this school vocabulary? I got these friends of mine back here."

Philgratia glanced at the girl who was holding her arm. "Do you still remember what I said earlier?"

Tracey nodded. "Would you please excuse me for a while?"

Phligratia smiled before she let her arm from her hold. "Sure."

She started to walk away from the unknown gang while mumbling somethingy thing. "Das ist was sie erhalten."

Tracey gave Pansy an apologetic smile. She bit her lower lip angrily and turned to Millicent. "Get that girl."

Millicent's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Pansy but I can't. S-she's, she's strong! She evenly managed to-"

"Useless tosses in a trash! If you can't, I will!" Pansy shouted at her friends.

"No Pansy! There are a lot of students here!" Tracey phrased out.

"Just watch and learn." she gave them a dirty look. The two left behind Slytherin girls just watched her walking behind the Gryffindor student.

"Hey mudblood!" Pansy screamed throughout the whole yard that earned the pupils' attention. Philgratia turned her back again revealing an aggravated expression.

"What do you want sandblood?" she uttered calmly. The crowd that gathered around them gave Pansy a snickering laugh. Embarrassed, she pulled Philgratia's tie and hanged it beneath a thin branch of a tall tree using the spell Wingardium Leviosa.

The pupils gave way to Philgratia as she approached her. "Give me back my tie Pansy."

"I could but I wouldn't." she answered back. The students were cheering on both sides.

"Pansy, I'm warning you. Give back my tie or else." she warned. The Gryffindors joined the cheering squad.

"Like I am afraid." Pansy shot back. The Slytherins squealed in reply.

Philgratia raised her brow. "You have been warned."

Pansy was about to open her mouth when she flew in the air. The students were gaping in awe, looking blankly at the flying upside and down girl. Philgratia cast a nonverbal spell on her since using their wands was prohibited. Pansy was screaming loudly for she was unable to control her floating body and also, afraid to fall from the not so big atmosphere.

Philgratia put her inches down on the ground. "Give. Me. Back. My. Tie."

"Fine! Fine!" Pansy cried. Philgratia put her down in front of the tree. Pansy climbed up on the tree and got her tie back.

"Thank you." Philgratia stated. She was about to get her tie when Pansy threw it on the tree again. And that time, it was higher than the last one.

"Oops! My hand slipped!" Pansy yelled while running away.

Philgratia stared above the tree. She slapped her forehead. Out of the blue, the clock from the Clock Tower produced a loud sound, signaling each student to prepare themselves for the start of their classes. The crowd of people at the yard hurriedly went on their first subject rooms and left Philgratia all alone.

"Great, I can't use my wand. I don't know what nonverbal spell to cast." she muttered under her breath. She tried to climb on the tree but she always kept on meeting the ground.

"I don't know how to climb up there and I am seriously afraid of heights…" her voice descended. She looked on her hanging tie again.

She heaved a sigh. She took off her coat or robe and held into the tree. "But I am a Gryffindor, a brave and daring girl! I should do this on my own."

She began to climb again. She was avoiding looking below or else, she would be petrified by her dizziness. She leisurely reached her tie on the highest branch of the tree and fortunately, she took a hold of it.

"I did it!" she exclaimed happily. She was carefully stepping on each branch of the tree when the branch that she was stepping onto broke.

"Whitey heaven." she simply stated before she completely fell.

Thud.

She fell from the ground with her hips first. That surely hurt her.

"O-ouch…" she complained, rubbing her lower back.

"I'm just planning to look for Draco and tell him that I appreciate his thank you, that's all! I didn't plan to arrive late at the first subject especially on school's second day." she babbled while putting her tie and robe on. Suddenly, she started to whimper.

"Don't cry…you'll be late even more…come on…just walk…" she hastily wiped her tears and headed to the Middle Courtyard where the Transfiguration class was.

* * *

><p>"Good morning class. I am Minerva McGonagall, your Transfiguration professor. Anyone who is not interested in my class is allowed to go and I am gladly saying to you that don't come back from the start until the end of the whole school year. You have been warned." McGonagall further explained.<p>

"Sounds familiar, you have been warned." Pansy murmured.

"Yeah, and you look like a coward there." Millicent mentioned. Pansy gave her an eye.

"I will call your name and raise your hand, understood?" McGonagall stated.

"Yes." the whole class answered.

"Hey, where's Phin?" Ron asked Hermione who was in front of her.

"I don't know." she whispered.

"Hermione Granger." McGonagall called. Hermione raised her hand

"She's late." Harry said quietly. She just gave the two a worried look.

"Miss Granger." McGonagall called once more. She raised her hand again. The students filled the room with laughter. Even Hermione herself laughed.

"May I know where your seatmate had been?" McGonagall straightforwardly asked. Hermione glanced first at her seatmates behind, Ron and Harry. She was about to answer when the door opened. Everybody averted their gazes to the newly entered person.

"Um, may I excuse myself…kindly?" Philgratia requested. She moved the corner of her eyes to the Slytherin girls, not to mention hard-faced gals who were that time, snickering laughs at her.

"Sure." McGonagall replied. Philgratia slowly walked to the aisle. Just when she was about to took her seat, their professor have spoken.

"In one condition Miss Van Fresces, I would subtract fifty points to your house." she clearly declared. Philgratia cannot take her seat, which is just an inch away from the wooden bench. The Slytherins, excluding the boy who she was looking for earlier, were smiling in enjoyment while the Gryffindors, well, you cannot draw their faces. She instantly stood up with her head lowered.

"But." McGonagall added. The whole room was filled with quiescence. Philgratia shifted her look to her.

"I would add one-hundred points for Gryffindor if you at least make a Conjuration without using your wand." she vented.

"Come on, she can't do it!" Pansy grunted. It was followed by many boos from the said house.

"It wasn't even taught here Professor!" one of the Ravenclaws demanded. Even the most intelligent pupil from Ravenclaw cannot do that kind of Conjuration.

"Si-" McGonagall was cut off when she saw a bouquet of flowers on Philgratia's hand, which silenced the whole class.

Philgratia looked to her fellow smiling Gryffindor classmates before calling McGonagall. "Professor…?"

McGonagall took the flowers and beamed a smile to her former house. "One-hundred points for Gryffindor."

The pupils of the said house cheered loudly. Philgratia finally got her much awaited seat.

"You've done great." Hermione praised. Many more compliments would be heard from the Gryffindors. Philgratia smiled to the pupils behind her, sending her gratitude at once.

She also glanced at the Slytherins. Pansy and her friends were scowling, giving her glares. Some of the boys were staring blankly at her. But what caught her attention, maybe whole was the one and only smiling Slytherin boy.

"Good job." Draco stated, as usual, in the wind. She showed him her widest smile.

"Thank you so much." she voiced out without any voice `lol` XD.

"Enough. Let's go on with our topic." McGonagall alarmed the students. And the Transfiguration class went on.

* * *

><p>"All of you are now dismissed." McGonagall announced. The students picked up their thingy things and headed to the next subject room.<p>

"Guys, you can go without me." Philgratia assured. The trio exchanged looks.

"Fine, but don't be late again okay?" Harry dealt. She just punched his shoulder.

"We'll go now." Ron bid.

"You have fifteen minutes." Hermione reminded.

Philgratia revealed some of her teeth. "I know."

Her friends wholly left the room. She took her thingy things from the table and walked slowly towards their professor's desk.

"Professor McGonagall? May I excuse you for a while?" she asked permission.

The said professor cleared her desk. "What is it Miss Van Fresces?"

Philgratia ran a hand through her hair. "Um, I would like to say thank you for adding a hundred points for Gryffindor…"

McGonagall smiled to her and patted her back. "Don't say thank you to me Miss Van Fresces, I would not have known about what happened earlier because of the boy who was listening outside."

Philgratia raised her brows. "I beg your pardon professor but, you…actually…saw it…?"

The lady festooned a smile in her lips. "You should ask your friends about your fellow late classmate Miss Van Fresces."

The young lass nodded to her professor. "I will professor. Thank you and please excuse me."

After she left the Transfiguration Room, she saw a silhouette of an unknown student at the end of the corridor.

"Who might that be?" she asked in no one particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! I don't know if this chaptie satisfied you but I do hope that you enjoyed reading it v^0^b<strong>

**Auchie, kindly give my work a review or maybe, reviews. I got motivated by them and as I always mentioned, I was inspired and yeah, aspired by them ^_^**

**What's with the next chaptie? Draco and Philgratia got a fight because of Pansy~! DX would they make thingy things up in no time? Stay tuned~! ^_~**

**Oh yeah~! I would like to thank these yaddy people~! v^-^v**

**`- lukiescarlet**

**`- xxlilmusicxx**

**`- chloe98**

**`- blueredlove**

**`- hm813**

**`- xxJen bbexx**

**`- pottermania11**

_-Nik Van Fresces_


	4. What Is Your Greatest Fear?

**Gwarsh~! I can't keep myself to continue the next chaptie so here I am, showing the fourth chaptie of this story on your screen '^^a**

**Oh well, I didn't follow my plan organizer `lol` XD. I got inspired by those reviews, especially about the eavesdropper on the previous chaptie. **

**By the way, who's that? Just scroll down the bar~! v^0^v**

* * *

><p>The third year students headed to the Defense Against Dark Arts room. They took their respective seats and started to chatter while the teacher was not yet there. Harry and Ron were sitting behind Hermione and Philgratia. Beside the two boys was the rest of the group.<p>

"Philgratia." Harry called to the girl who was having her reverie.

"Phin." Ron called for his friend and yet she wasn't still answering.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Phia."

The girl was still in the world of sullenness. The trio exchanged glances and nodded to each other.

"Philgratia!/Phin!/Phia!" they called in unison.

The room was filled with silence. The students became quiet and shifted their gazes to the four Gryffindors who were now the center of the attention.

The said girl almost fell from her seat in embarrassment. "Y-yes?"

The two looked at Harry, signaling him that it was his turn to speak. He first glanced around the students and gave them an apologetic smile. The students then continued their pep talks.

He went nearer to her ear to whisper his question. "Why are you late again?"

Oh yes. She was three minutes late in their second subject. It was a good thingy thing that their teacher was late too. She turned her head to him and pointed her hips. He just gave her a questionable look.

"Don't get the wrong bloody hell thing Harry." Ron warned. He thought that his friend was thinking of some malicious ideas.

Harry rolled his eyes to him. "I'm not thinking about that Ron. I just don't get it."

Hermione stared at her seatmate. "What's with the hips?"

The door opened, revealing an exhausted man with light brown and gray hair. The whole students composed themselves and filled the room with a moving air.

"I'll tell you later." Philgratia whispered before she averted her gaze to the quite looking young man in front of the aisle.

"A pleasant morning to everyone and I apologize if I arrive at the wrong time but in the right place." the man started. Some students chuckled in his statement. He put out a chalk and wrote his name on the blackboard.

"First of all, I am Remus John Lupin, simply Professor Lupin. I would be your professor in Defense Against Dark Arts for the whole year but not your permanent teacher for the rest of your Hogwarts' years." he continued.

"Any more questions?" he took his wand to clear his desk. Dean raised his hand.

Lupin was arranging papers. "Go on."

"Why are you late professor?" he asked without any hesitation. The students laughed at his question even the professor himself.

He walked to each tables and handed the pupils a blank paper. "Your professor overslept in the train that I went back again at the station and took another ride."

Laughter roamed around the room.

He deliberated all the papers and sat on his desk. "It is my turn to ask you now."

Silence wandered every corner of the room.

"Why do you think I gave you those papers?" he was cupping his chin.

Ron raised his hand. "For us to write something here."

The students look blankly at him.

Hermione cleared her throat again. "Isn't it obvious Ron?"

He gave out a peace sign to them just like what Philgratia did yesterday `chaptie two`. Suddenly, their professor laughed loudly.

"A very funny shrewdness of a Weasley! That's correct!" he declared. The pupils inside the room tardily gave him a round of applause.

"To get to the main point, I want you to write your greatest fear on the paper then give it to me when you're finish. And take note that you shouldn't write your name unless you want to lose the game of the houses. Is that a deal?" he explained.

"Yes." all the students answered.

* * *

><p>The pupils handed their papers to their professor who was by now, reading each papers. When he was finished, he handed the papers to the students.<p>

"I will give you a week to figure out whose classmate of yours fears what was written on the paper that I handed you. Is that clear?" he phrased out.

"Yes." they answered. Unanticipated, a blond-haired boy went to the said professor.

"Professor, I already knew who were this." Draco stated as he handed the paper to him. Lupin was about to open his mouth when another student went to him.

"Me too professor!" Pansy shouted. She stood up beside Draco, smirking at Philgratia. Philgratia just ignored her actions. But her friend and seatmate didn't.

"I got Pansy's fear." Hermione mentioned.

Philgratia looked surprised to her. "What's it?"

She revealed all her teeth to her before she whispered to her ear. "Embarrassing herself in front of Draco."

"Good, ten points for Slytherin." Lupin declared while handing Pansy's paper.

"Professor?" Pansy asked.

"Draco got it right but you got it wrong." he voiced out.

Out of a sudden, Philgratia teasingly smirked at Pansy who just gave her an angry look. When the two Slytherins walked back to their seats, they passed on Philgratia and Hermione's seat.

"Congrats." Philgratia murmured silently. Fortunately, her friends didn't hear it.

"Thank you." Draco replied without looking at her. Unfortunately, Pansy heard it and glared at Philgratia's back.

"Any?" Lupin put Draco's paper inside a jar.

Ron tapped the two lasses on their backs. "Don't forget that she's afraid of Philgratia's bloody hell words."

The girls giggled. They shifted their gazes to their other friend.

"What's there Harry?" Philgratia asked.

Harry unfolded his paper. He gave them a big grin. "Ron's."

Ron's jaw dropped on the floor. The other three were amused to his expression.

"How about there Phia?" Hermione questioned. She unfolded her paper and gave them a bewildered look.

"What is it?" Harry questioned.

"A crying girl..." Philgratia's voice was descending. Noticing the dull atmosphere, Hermione gave Ron a look to open his paper.

"Hey guys, I got here a black creature with undescridable face?" it was more like a question than a statement.

"That's-" Hermione was unable to continue when she saw Harry's face.

Philgratia pinched his cheeks. "Harry's."

Harry rubbed his cheeks. "What did you do that for?"

She just giggled. Ron answered for her, patting Harry's back. "So your blood will boil and veil."

He narrowed his eyes to them. The three just bursted out a laugh.

"Alright, get your books and answer the first three pages in five minutes." Lupin ordered. The students gaped in awe. Did they hear it right?

"The clock is ticking, the time is moving. Now, faster!" he commanded. The students did what he told them to do so.

It was so calm inside the room. All you can hear was their professor's footsteps. While answering the book, a thingy thing pecked Philgratia's shoes. She lowered her head and saw an origami of a bird. She took it and secretly unfolded the paper on the page of her book. She read the letter while writing down her answers.

_I got your greatest fear _

And that was when she stopped in writing. She hurriedly folded the paper and hid it in her pocket. She started to write again but that time, it was faster than a speed of a bullet traveling five meters within a second. It seemed that she was chased by all the four-legged mammals in the world.

Hermione saw her odd behavior. "You're not in a hurry, are you?"

Philgratia closed the book loudly and looked straightly at her. "I am."

She just watched her seatmate stood up and passed her book to their professor. Ron tapped her shoulder again. "Hermione."

She just replied him a vibration of her voice. He threw a paper at her desk. She read it and gave him an eye.

"I don't have the intention." she uttered before answering her book again.

Harry whispered to his seatmate. "What did you ask?"

Ron rubbed his head. "If she could ask Phin's answers..."

Harry massaged his temples and went back on answering his book.

"You may-" Lupin was unable to continue when Philgratia took her thingy things on their desk.

"Sorry Mione but I'll just meet you later." Philgratia apologized.

Hermione shook her head. "Sure, just fine with me."

Philgratia gave her a smile and turned her look to their seatmates behind. "Harry, Ron, I'll go now."

The two didn't have the chance to talk when she hastily walked away.

"Fifty points for-" Lupin was cut off when she hideous violently closed the door. The students almost jumped from their seats when they heard the slam.

"Gryffindor." his voice descended.

Harry scratched his head. "If she's not late, she's early."

Ron nodded in agreement while writing his answers down when he accidentally wrote Harry's statement. "Bloody hell..."

Hermione moved her pupils at the corner to take a look at Draco and Pansy. "Hey guys, look at the two."

The two boys did shifted their looks to the two while writing. One who was frowning and one who was smiling.

"Bloody hell..." Ron unintentionally wrote Hermione's statement in his answer.

* * *

><p>The third year's third subject was about Potions. Philgratia was all alone in the room whereas she was just the person there. She was tapping her hands on the desk when someone cleared his throat. Yes yaddy readers, a male one. She stopped in tapping her fingers. She turned her head and saw Draco.<p>

He walked towards her. "You're fast."

"So you too. You're the second one." she replied.

He took a seat beside her. "Did you eat the apple?"

She shook her head. "No."

"I see." his voice lowered.

She put her hands inside her robes and showed him the small box. "Because I kept it."

He festooned a smile in his lips. "I kept the green apple too."

She giggled. "But I also kept the letter while you didn't have one."

He was about to say another word when someone cleared his throat. They both turned their heads to the man in black.

"I will start the class with the two of you." Severus Snape tardily mentioned. Draco nodded at Philgratia and went to another seat.

Just when Snape opened his mouth, three girls in green arrived and surrounded Philgratia.

"You cheated, cheater." Tracey phrased out. She just gave her a questionable look.

"Don't deny it, you know how to cast nonverbal spell!" Millicent asserted.

"I beg your pardon but what are you talking about?" Philgratia questioned. The two boys were just watching the girls argue.

"First, when you want me to give your full of dust tie back. Second, when you gave Professor McGonagall a bouquet of gloomy flowers. Third, when you answered our book. And last but the greatest of all, you managed to give your house more than a hundred points at the very second day of school! Do you think we're too lame not to know that?" Pansy furthest demanded. Not long after, footsteps can be heard at the hallway and the rest of the third year students swarmed around the girls.

Philgratia massaged her temples. It was just the second day of school yet she was tortured like there was no tomorrow. "One answer for your queries, I do know nonverbal spells but I am not using them for my own purposes."

"And what now if I use nonverbal spells? At least, I am not using my wand." she added. The crowd cheered in the tense fight. Pansy's friends took steps backward.

Pansy looked angrily at her friends and turned to her again. "Fine, you may not cheated but you are still out of this school mudblood."

Philgratia erupted like a volcano. She abruptly stood up like she had forgotten her ache in her hips and faced Pansy. "For your information sandblood, I am inside this room which is a part of this castle. Are you blind?"

Pansy's ears removed smokes in fictional `lol` XD. "Oh really? Then why it took long for you to get your tie? Why are walking slowly in the corridor? Why are you late in the first two classes?"

That hit her. She was about to answer when Draco interfered.

"Enough Pansy. You are staking Slytherin's name here." he demanded. Pansy suddenly calmed down her voice.

"But she started it..." she latched her hands on his arm. Everybody's eyes even Snape's widened. Didn't she start it first?

Philgratia bit her lower lip. She didn't like what was in front of her. She didn't like Pansy pushing herself to Draco as if he was enjoying her fawn and didn't want to stop her. She heaved a heavy sigh. She didn't know what to do or what she was going to do would make a good outcome.

She thinned her eyes to Pansy. "You know what? I pity your so called friends Pansy. You act like you are controlling their lives, like they are just your shadows behind. You may have fame, popularity, and pride but you didn't have-"

"Stop it." Draco cut her off. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to her side, calming her down. But she was carried away by her feelings.

"Are you affected? I think so. There isn't a day that you didn't chase us muggle-borns! Don't you have any other sense here?" she pointed at her heart. All the muggle-borns went behind her as if they were supporting her.

"I don't know if I did anything wrong to you but you started it and I'll end it." she clearly stated. Pansy was about to attack her when Draco stopped her.

"That's why we purebloods and half-bloods are sorted in Slytherin while mudbloods are scattered around the houses." he shot back, letting go of Pansy. Snape was about to stop the confrontation when Philgratia sent her last statements.

"Yeah, and I wish that a new house would be established for unworthy sandbloods like you." she took a pause for a moment and continued.

"Wie möchte ich, dass ich einfach nicht Sie treffen und versuchen, eine Leute wie Sie Freundschaft mit" were the last words that she said before she walked outside the room. Her friends tried to follow her but she insisted to be alone.

The crowd shifted their attentions to Draco, whose face cannot be painted. He was obviously hurt by the argument. Not long after, he decided to walk himself out of the room. The students just watched his back.

"All of you sit down and I will start the class without them." Snape snapped the students back to the real world. And they discussed thingy things about Potions without the two lovers in quarrel- take it off, who arrived early back then.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! I am sorry if the latter part is not that good '^^a hoping that you have enjoyed reading this chaptie~!<strong>

**Gee~! Any reviews out there? It's alright with me if you want to give some constructive criticisms or notes~! As long as you are reviewing, I would continue this story weekly v^0^v **

**About the German statement above, it was `How I wish that I didn't meet you and befriended a guy like you`. I forgot to translate the other German in the previous chaptie, it means `That is what you get`. ^_^**

**Oh gwarsh, next chaptie is filled with mangoish ****part at the Clock Tower~! What is that? And who got Philgratia's fear? Not to add whose fear did she get~!**

**Oh yeah~! I would like to say thank you to these whitey heaven people ^-^**

**`- DeeTheKota**

**`- xxJen bbexx**

**`- lukiescarlet**

**`- pottermania11**

**`- chloe98**

**`- blueredlove**

_-Nik Van Fresces_


	5. Pinky Swear

**Gee~! I don't know what to say anymore. Maybe just feel free to scroll the bar? `LOL`~! XD **

**Oh yeah, I hope that you guys would enjoy reading this chaptie- it's more on Draco and Philgratia now ^_^**

**Well then, here goes the thingy thing somewhere~! b^-^b**

* * *

><p>It has been six days when Philgratia was always heading at the Clock Tower after their classes. She was leaning her back on the wall, watching the view outside the window. The field was full of mixed students, mingling with others.<p>

"If Harry's here…he would say…that the mere fact that…I skipped my…time with them just to…cry for almost…an hour was exceptionally…brilliant." she was sniffling between the lines.

"Not to forget Ron's white heaven testimonials about this." she was wiping her tears away.

"And Mione's tiptop compliments." she fixed her hair. She took the apple from her robe and started staring at it.

"Hey, what's wrong with me? Why am I so affected by those sandbloods?" she questioned the apple.

She rested it on her lap, caressing its canopy. "Well, is this sort of personification? I mean, talking to you would make other students laugh at me, thinking that I am insane and out of my mind."

And that was when she started sobbing. "I don't like…what's going on these days…Pansy always teases me…my friends are bothered by…it and…I feel so ashamed…of myself…"

She was about to eat her red apple when a thingy thing pecked her shoe. She rested the apple on her lap again and picked the origami on the ground.

"It's so nice to see you again birdie." she unfolded the paper and read the letter.

_Sorry_

She looked questionably blankly at the paper. She took her apple to bit it when a flower appeared in front of her face, leaving her mouth hanging.

"I mean it." a familiar voice said. She averted her gaze from the paper she was holding to the blond-haired boy.

"Draco?" she absent-mindedly called as she took the flower.

He sat on the empty side of the window, right next to her. "I didn't know how to say it properly so I thought that it would be better if I would just send you a letter."

"How about the flower?" she asked, smelling the flower's fragrance.

He leaned his back on the wall. "I don't know. It just popped in my mind."

She looked away from him. "But it's better if you said sorry to me yourself."

He stood up and knelt in front of her. "Sorry."

She put the flower on the top of her apple. She took out a quill from her coat `different word yet the same meaning `lol` XD` and wrote on the paper. He just watched her actions as he took a seat again.

She clasped her hands once. "There you go."

He took his apple from his robe while watching her fold the paper into a fox. He was about to bite his green apple when she handed him the origami. He kept the apple inside his robe again and took the paper. He firstly glanced at her before he laid opened the paper.

_Sorry _

He left a chuckle. "I'm wondering how you managed to write on this paper without any ink."

She beamed a smile to him. "I didn't write actually. It's just a show off."

He folded the paper and hid it in the same place where he kept the green apple. "We're fair now. I have this letter of yours."

She kept the apple and the quill inside her coat. "I reckon it as gratitude."

He heaved a heavy sigh. "I thought that stopping Pansy would also stop your disagreement but it made things worse."

"I didn't catch that." her voice descended.

"If I didn't join the two of you, we would not come in this state." he looked directly at her eyes. She gave him a worried look, telling him that she didn't understand what he said.

"Pansy would just continue bugging you everyday, just like what happens each day, calling you in you-know-what blood. I thought that she would stop embarrassing you in front of many students if I told her to stop. But it didn't my expectations. You thought that I am on her side and well…" he took a long pause.

"Well…?" she continued. He went nearer to her.

"This is our secret, okay?" he whispered. She just nodded to him.

"I'm sick and tired of Pansy's infatuation with me. I mean, she's so obsessed to me like I'm just the only man in this school." he phrased out.

She showed him some of her teeth. "I think it should be in this world probably."

He smirked. "Guess your right there."

"Don't you know that she fears embarrassing herself in front of you?" she questioned.

He tugged a smile in his lips. "Now I know after you mentioned it."

She slapped her forehead. "That was tricky. I forgot that you are her seatmate, crush and frie-"

"I don't consider her a friend **unlike you**, just an acquaintance." he stated, emphasizing the word `unlike you`.

She firstly blushed in his statement but managed to wear it off. "Uh okay? So where am I again?"

"At the Clock Tower and beside me." he replied with a flimflam.

"Yeah, I remember it now. You should swear to me that you would never tell Pansy about this, promise?" she lifted her little finger.

"I promise." he attached his little finger to hers.

She parted her finger from his. "Does that mean that you were on my side?"

He looked straightly at her. "More on."

"But not completely." she mumbled. But it was enough for him to be heard.

"At least I'm not with Pansy's" he mumbled.

"Nah, I won victory over. Putting up my white flag now" she declared, showing him her white handkerchief. While they were laughing, a paper fell from her handkerchief.

"What's that?" he pointed at the paper on the ground.

"Oh, this is what I've got on Professor Lupin's class." she picked and hid it in her handkerchief.

"So it means that you still didn't know who it was." he vented. She just gave him a half nod.

"But I have a clue that it's a boy." she assured.

He nodded in understanding. "It's the last day right?"

"Yeah, I'm so hopeless about this paper." she let out a chuckle. She kept her handkerchief inside her pocket.

"By the way, how did you know that I was here?" she asked.

He ran his hand through his hair. "The time that you walked out, I followed you and there I saw you whimpering all the time."

She shifted her whole gaze to him. "Don't tell me that you have been stalking me for almost a week."

He shook his head to her. "I did."

She buried her face wholly on her palms.

"Hey, still there?" he called. She raised her head and nodded to him.

"You didn't have to do that you know." she said weakly.

He put his hands at the back of his head. "I need to. I don't know how to say those simple words properly, the way that you would really appreciate it."

"A simple sorry, welcome, and thank you is enough with me." and that was when her tears started to flow down.

He patted her shoulder. "Come on Tia, don't cry."

She dried her face using her palms. "Sorry. I can't help it."

He released his arms and hands off on her shoulder. "I don't want to see you cry no more."

She shifted her look to him just to find out that he was pointing his little finger. She smiled to him.

"No more." she intertwined her little finger to his. And that was when somethingy thing entered her mind.

"Draco, did you just say that you don't want to see me cry anymore?" she detached her finger from his.

"Uh yeah, no more." he replied.

She showed her all teeth to him. "Thank you!"

He was about to say `welcome` when she gave him a quick kiss on his left cheek.

"I'll see you later!" she yelled throughout the whole Clock Tower, climbing down the stairs. He just rubbed the spot where she planted him a kiss.

"That was good." was the only statement that he could say.

* * *

><p>Philgratia was running at the corridor, looking for Professor Lupin. She went to each teacher's room and asked them where he might be. When she was about to enter the last room of teachers, probably her said professor's, a group of girls obstructed her.<p>

"Ooh~!" they exclaimed in unison. She tried to ignore them but a girl pushed her shoulder.

"Why are you running away from us? Afraid?" Pansy stated. Another two girls faced her too.

"Not clearly. I'm just ignoring you, not running away from you." she bravely shot back. The girls raised their brows to her in bewilderment.

Pansy was about to grunt back when she saw her heading to their professor's room. "Goodness gracious mudblood! Don't you know that you're the very last student to pass your paper?"

Force if habit, the students gathered around them.

"Because you told me yourself about it, I already knew." she replied. They started to bear more audiences.

"What a shame on your house! Hey girls, sing with me." she ordered. The trio cleared their throats.

"Mudblood's the last~ to pass her paper~ mudblood's the last~ to pass her paper~!" they lifted their hands up in the air.

"At least I know that I got my answer correct, not guessing around like I know the answer for the very first sight at the paper." she uttered.

The students began cheering.

"So down-to-earth or maybe far-from-the-universe mudblood." Pansy replied. Only the Slytherins cheered for her.

"But not boastful as others." she simply voiced out. Only the Slytherins didn't cheer. Pansy was about to assault her using her wand when she was blocked by a certain lady.

"I believe that wands are prohibited until the second week of school." a lady reminded. Pansy raised her head and saw a witch in green robe.

"Miss Parkinson." McGonagall added. Pansy hid her wand inside her robes and firstly gave Philgratia an eye before she completely took a step behind.

"Because of breaking the rules, two-hundred points were taken away from Slytherin." she announced. The said house just gave Pansy an angry look.

"But professor, isn't it too much?" Pansy demanded, feeling the tense atmosphere between her fellow housemates.

"Too much is not the right word for it Miss Parkinson. It's just right for you. Haven't you used your wand last second day of September?" McGonagall further explained.

Pansy just gave the lady a sly nod. "Yes professor."

McGonagall clapped her hands. "Alright, alright, back to your businesses everyone."

She and the students left the corridor including Pansy's friends. Philgratia continued to her walk towards Professor Lupin. When no one was around, Pansy decided to pull her shoulder.

"You shouldn't do that Pansy." Draco grasped her arm. Philgratia turned her back and saw the event.

Pansy freed her arm from his grip. "Come on Draco, I know you despise mudbloods! And can't you see that she's one of them?"

He went beside Philgratia. "Just a change of heart Pansy and not all of them."

Pansy revealed an upset expression before leaving the two. She was walking away when she had happened to bumped with Philgratia's friends.

"Watch it!" Pansy screamed all over the floor.

"Phia!/Philgratia!/Phin!" they all called in chorus. They were about to approach her when they realized her situation.

Harry cleared her throat. "I guess, I'll just leave you and Malfoy for a while."

Harry walked away and left the two. They just watched him leave.

"Um, I wanted to ask you to go at the library but I think, I'll just ask Ron." Hermione explained, dragging Ron with her.

Ron went nearer to her ear. "What are you talking about Hermione?"

She narrowed her eyes to him. "Just shut it Ronald."

And they walked behind Harry. The remaining third year students just watched their backs.

"That was weird of Potter." Draco mentioned. Philgratia punched her left shoulder.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed.

She made a sign of a pinky swear. "Be nicer to my friends."

"I think I cannot do that." he said, rubbing his shoulder. She pouted to him, not moving any inch.

He rubbed the back of his head before making swear to her. "I'll try."

She rightly away changed her expression into a glad one.

"Ehem." someone cleared his throat. The two turned their backs and saw their Potion's professor.

"You are blocking my way." Snape simply stated. The two gave him a way. Philgratia entered Professor Lupin's room while Draco sat on one of the benches at the yard. Snape just watch the two students parted and continued strolling at the school campus.

* * *

><p>"Professor Lupin?" Philgratia called after knocking the door.<p>

"Come in." he shouted.

She walked towards his desk. "I would like to pass-"

"It was already noon Philgratia." he didn't let her finish.

"I beg your pardon professor but I didn't catch that." her voice was descending.

He cleared his desk and sat on his chair. "Have a seat first."

She did what her professor told her to do so. "About the noon professor, I don't think that you remind us about that."

He ran his hand through his hair. "You see Philgratia, I metioned it right after you left the room when I first gave the papers away."

Silence.

It was now her time to run her hands through her hair. "I see professor. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

She was about to stand up when he called her.

"But since you do well on the class, I'll take it." he added.

She looked surprised at him. "Did I hear it right professor?"

Lupin happily gave her a smile. "Yes you did."

She hurriedly stood up and bowed to him. "Thank you so much Professor Lupin!"

She took the paper from her coat and handed it to him. His eyes widened when he opened the paper.

"This is bizarre. You two just exchange papers." he said, folding the paper.

She stared questionably at him.

He reached out the bottle of a jar full of papers and put it inside it. "Draco, he got yours Philgratia."

And that was when she realized it. The origami he gave her that day was the same origami he used earlier.

She gave her professor her last nod before walking out on his room. "Thanks Professor."

* * *

><p>"Draco!" she hastily called him after she went out on Lupin's room.<p>

Draco almost fell from his seat. He composed himself first before turning his head to her. "You're not mad, are you Tia?"

She stood beside him. "When you're gonna right a letter for me, put your name down on it, deal?"

He just stared blankly at her little finger. "What are you talking about?"

She raised a brow to him. "I got your fear."

He arched his brow to her too. "But I got your fear too."

She rolled her eyes. "I know it right? Professor told me about it."

"So what's the big deal?" he questioned as he began to walk.

She put her hand down and walked beside him. "Don't you know that it took almost ages for me to find it out who gave me that letter? What if he didn't tell me about it? I would mistake anyone you know."

He chuckled silently. "Is that reason why you finished answering the book that fast?"

She stopped in her track. "What if I say yes?"

He stopped in his place, two meters away from her. "Then one condition."

She heaved a sigh. "Fine."

"Come here." he bent his hand. She leisurely walked towards him.

"You see that?" he pointed at the thingy things inside the glass.

"No. I'm still far away from that." she simply answered. He scratched his head and dragged her in front of the cabinet made of glass.

"I want you to join Quidditch." he stated.

She looked hesitantly to him. "Draco, you know that I fear heights."

"That's why I want you, Tia not to fear it by joining this year's match." he replied. She was still looking pale to him.

He lifted his little finger. "I promise that I would write my name in my letters."

She bit her lower lip. "I can't say no, can I?"

And she made another pinky swear to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! I made this chaptie in two days and both at midnight `lol` XD. I think I have my black circles now.<strong>

**Please do review my work~! I just swore to myself that I would work on this story every week and I should accomplish ten and above chapties before the school starts~! v^0^v the amount of reviews that you would give me would greatly affect it.**

**Why some of the Gryffindors were sitting on the bench? Why was Harry showing someone the golden snitch? Why was Hermione scoring points for the red and green? Why Ron was carrying a chest? Why was Draco riding with Philgratia on a broomstick? It would be revealed sooner~! ^_^**

**Oh yeah~! I would like to say thankies to these yaddy people v^0^b**

**`- priestess-riannon**

**`- xJen bbex**

**`- lukiescarlet**

**`- pottermania11**

**`- chloe98**

**`- blueredlove**

**`- luvbooks412**

_-Nik Van Fresces_


	6. Silver Days

**I'm really sorry for this long update~! DX just put the blame on our old computer `lol` XD**

**I think I could just make exactly ten chapties before school because of that incident. I hate that old computer -.- I was typing the sixth chaptie when it hanged~! And then I tried again but it kept on hanging~! **

**Well, I don't want to make you wait any longer so here is the newly typed chaptie~! v^0^v**

**Oh yeah, if you want a Draco and Philgratia scene, it was at the closing part ^_^**

* * *

><p>"You what!" Ron screamed all over the Gryffindor Common Room.<p>

Hermione's book met his lap. "Shove it."

The black-haired girl massaged her temples. "I don't know what went through my mind that time."

"So what are your plans now?" Harry leaned his back on the couch as he was sitting on the floor.

Philgratia bit her lower lip. "I don't know."

Hermione flipped her book. "Do you know if Professor McGonagall needs a new member?"

She shook her head lightly. "I don't know."

"How about the qualifications and try-outs?" Ron also sat on the floor with Harry.

"I don't know." she simply answered.

The trio exchanged looks and asked her in chorus. "Do you know any answer for our questions?"

She glanced at them. "I don't know."

Silence.

Philgratia stood up from the couch. "This ain't gonna work guys."

She was a meter away from her friends when Ron's fist landed on his palm. "I know! Why not help you out?"

"We didn't catch that." they replied in unison.

He was tugging a smile on his face. "All you need is practice."

She rubbed the back of her head. "Heights, Ron."

Hermione placed her book on the top of her head. "I don't remember seeing a broomstick in your luggage."

"What cha' doin'?" they sounded like Isabela from the animated series `Phineas and Ferb`.

She knotted her brows. "Maintaining a good poise."

"Hang on. Do you know how to ride in a broomstick?" Harry questioned.

She nodded to him. "I do."

"It was like you answered him after he handed you a marriage." Ron murmured. Unfortunately, they heard him. Philgratia gave her two friends with names started in letter `h` a smile.

"By the way Ron, do you know where I could send a letter to my sisters?" she asked, cupping her chin.

"Yeah." he replied. The remaining two students gave each other raises of brows.

"Can you accompany her? It seems that she would ask them to send her broomstick." Hermione asserted, balancing the book on her head.

"Sure." he was nodding continuously.

Philgratia was tapping her foot. "After you accompany me, can you go with my practice with Harry?"

"Not a big deal." he answered confidently.

Harry made the final blow. "You will bring the things we need for practicing."

"Of cour- hey!" he abruptly stood up from the floor.

Hermione suddenly removed the book from her head and ran with Philgratia towards their dormitory.

"Har-" he turned his head to his best friend's old position just to found out that he left the room too.

"Blimey." was the only word that he could say before going to his bed.

* * *

><p>It was the first week of October when Hogwarts started to decorate Halloween presentations at the Great Hall. Students and faculty staffs were gathered in the asid place.<p>

"Your attention please." McGonagall made beats from her cup.

The students stopped chattering and drew their heads to the headmaster.

"The captains of each house's teams have graduated last year and supposedly, one of this year's Quidditch members will take their position." a gray haired witch started as she stood up from her chair. The pupils moved their heads to Rolanda Hooch.

"Anybody who is interested in playing Quidditch can attend the try-out next week. I am not giving a guarantee that you can be what you wanted to in the team. It depends on the captain." she further explained.

There was a long quietness at the hall. Everybody was staring at the said witch. Out of the blue, a loud noise was heard outside.

"That's all." she took a sit. The students began to chatter and eat again. While eating with her fellow friends, her spoon dropped underneath the table.

"Hey look!" a student shouted. Everyone stopped at their businesses and gazed at the animal in front of the door.

"Whitey heaven." she told herself before getting the spoon. She was astonished by the deafening squeal from the whitey heaven pupil.

"A procksh" Ron mumbled, eating his chicken.

Hermione glared at him across the buffet of food. "Watch it."

"Yuru shpounderd rike Pwanshy." he not so audibly shot back.

The students muttered to each other. "What is it doing here?"

"Where's Philgratia?" Seamus questioned the three.

Neville accidentally ate bellpeppers. "She was theeeeere Heeeeeeeeermione eaeeeerlieeeeeer."

Dean examined his seatmate. "What happened to you man?"

Unanticipated, footsteps was heard at the corridor.

Under the table was a searching gal. She was about to crawl when she touched a round surface.

She faced the spoon as if it were a mirror. "There you are."

The Gryffindor students around the table `clears my throat` Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ginny exchanged glances.

"Is that a new ghost?" Seamus asked himself.

"Maybe invisible." Ginny added.

"The fox! The fox! Keep out from the fox!" Filch shouted throughout the whole castle. The said animal ran across and over the hall when she `it has a gender `lol` XD` saw Mrs. Norris. That caused the students panicked.

Back below the table was a girl about to took her old place at the chair.

"You alright there?" a two familiar faces appeared in front of her.

She bumped her head on table in surprise. "Not quite."

The two Weasleys gave her a smile before lifting their heads. The rest of the gang kept their mouths shut.

Ron still continued in eating. "Dwa bwaddy gworsht…"

They all rolled their eyes to him. Hermione took his chicken and placed it back on the big plate.

He gave her a confused expression. "What?"

"It's Phia." she phrased out before she sat on the chair.

"Silence!" Dumbledore ordered. All living creature inside the hall remained still on their tracks.

On the other dimension yet the same galaxy was a girl under the table who cannot move an inch because of the sulk atmosphere.

"Hagrid." Dumbledore called. The said man stood up from his seat and crouched beside him.

"Come here, come, come." he was bending his hand to the white fox. The fox walked leisurely towards him.

"It's carrying something." Ginny said.

Let us check out the young lass. She was slowly moving under the table and finally, she took her most anticipated sit.

He patted her `the fox` head before taking the wrapped thingy thing in her mouth. "Good, good."

It seems that no one except Hermione saw her table coming. "Welcome back."

Harry raised his brows. "A broomstick?"

She left out a giggle before turning her head at administrative staffs.

Her eyes widened like a saucer and absent-mindedly approached the fox. "Vulpecula!"

Everybody in the hall followed the girl's moves towards her animal pet. The fox on the other hand ran to her master. She bent her knee and started to rub her `the fox` head.

"Oh? Look who's the master! No wonder why your good-for-nothing pet brought a disaster inside the hall." Pansy teased. The other Slytherins laughed at her, excluding I-Know-You-Know-Who.

Philgratia heaved a sigh first before walking towards Hagrid and Dumbledore. "Good girl, follow me." she commanded as Vulpecula walked beside her.

She bowed her head tardily. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

Her fox also bowed her head and whined. Everyone in the hall just watched in amazement. Dumbledore nodded at Hagrid, giving him the signal to hand her the broomstick.

"Ah, I supposed that this is yours from your sisters." Hagrid said before giving her the broom. She just stared questionably at him, together with her fox.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Accidentally read the letter."

She nodded in understanding. "Um, yeah. Come on here girl."

She had already faced the crowd when two voices called her. "Miss Van Fresces?"

She firstly gulped before turning her head. Her pet also did the same.

McGonagall and Hooch smiled to each other. "In my/Professor McGonagall's office."

She nodded once again and walked with her pet towards her friends.

"Continue." Dumbledore simply vented before he and Hagrid went back to their seats.

"Whitey heaven…" Philgratia demanded as she placed the wrapped broomstick on the table.

"So this arctic fox is your pet, isn't it?" Hermione asked as she rubbed her `the fox` fur.

"Yeah. Also a friend I say." she added, unfolding the letter from her sisters.

"What's with that?" Ron, for goodness's sake stopped eating before he talked.

"Letters." Ginny shot back. Their older brothers patted his back in support- to his defeat.

She folded the paper and hid it in her coat. "Take care of your broom."

She shook her hands first before she unwrapped the cover.

"Wait a second." Seamus pleaded. Everyone from the group `new word besides the gang `lol` XD` stopped in their businesses.

"Just you Philgratia." Dean continued. The rest continued in their tracks.

"Is that a newly bought one?" he asked.

She shook her head lightly before unwrapping the cover again. Everyone stopped moving again.

"You mean you have played Quidditch before?" Fred questioned.

"And you know how to play Quidditch up until now?" George added.

Ron placed the bone of his chicken's leg on his plate. "You said you are af-"

"I know you know it right?" Harry prevented him from revealing what she feared the most. She was about to open her mouth as well as the broom when Hermione added into the conversation.

"Should we accompany you along Professor's office?" she asked.

Philgratia covered the broom again in aggravation. "Is there anybody else who will bombard me a questionnaire?"

Neville raised his hand gradually. "Are you mad?"

She initially took a sit between Hermione and Ginny before answering their queries. "Just one answer, it's a long story. And Neville, I'm not mad, just got a displeasure mood because I don't know how to answer your queries one at a time."

"Well, so what's the long story?" Ron was licking his fingers. They all looked unpleasantly at him.

"He doesn't have any manner." his three siblings pointed out.

"Go on, don't mind him." Hermione told her. She was about to spoke a word when Filch screamed again.

"Sirius Black! Sirius Black! He's here!" he was panting heavily. The students squealed out loudly and started panicking again. Most of the pupils ran to their dormitories while some didn't leave the hall.

"Professors, please lend me a hand on our dear students as I, Hagrid, and Mister Filch roamed the castle." Dumbledore stated. They all separated in ways. Before the headmaster completely left the room, he noticed the remaining wizards and witches inside the Great Hall.

"Potter, Granger, younger Weasleys, and Van Fresces." he called. The said students averted their looks to the headmaster. Vulpecula positioned herself on her master's lap.

"Oh, I forgot Malfoy." he added. The pupils averted their gazes at the only Slytherin left.

Draco stood up from the chair, bowed to the Gryffindors, and left the hall. Feeling the dull atmosphere, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"The new law states that each student should be on their dormitories at eight o'clock sharp." he clearly gave out information before he left them.

"Alright, so what's the bloody story?" Ron started.

Philgratia firstly glanced to them. "Back when I was in my former school, I became the youngest female seeker. I was only a first year then."

"Harry's the seeker of Gryffindor since he first entered Hogwarts." Ginny assumed. The five pupils gave out smiles to each other.

"So that means you're not afraid of heights when you were younger." Ron vented.

She nodded at him. "Until I got in an accident."

Peace filled the hall.

"Should I continue? It's a whitey heaven scene." she kidded.

"Of course." Hermione replied for the three of them.

She revealed her broomstick to them as she folded the cover. "This was Madam Maxime's gift to me after I was proclaimed and well, recognized as the youngest female seeker in a Quidditch match."

The four listeners' eyes widened in bewilderment when they see an old but looked like new Silver Arrow.

Ron caressed the handle. "Blimey. This is a bloody broom!"

"The Silver Arrow is one of the fastest brooms back then but it was technically outstripped." Hermione explained.

Philgratia showed some of her teeth to them. "This is the last Silver Arrow in the store at Diagon Alley and I considered myself lucky for having it, thanks to my sisters."

Harry was examining the broom when he spotted a dried red liquid somewhere on the handle. "Hang on. Why is there a blood here?"

She just left out a giggle. "That's mine."

"Yours?" Ginny asked in awe.

She gave her a nod. "Yeah. Last seven months, I was chosen to be my former school's representative for the try-out in the Quidditch World Cup, I mean being the seeker of France. So I did attend the try-out and I saw a lot of boys and girls in the venue. As far as I can say, I am the youngest among them all."

The four nodded in understanding.

"The eight of us should catch the golden snitch and the one who catches it wins the try-out. Unfortunately, an unexpected commotion happened at the pitches."

Philgratia took a long pause as she caressed Vulpecula's head. The four listeners gave her time to remain silent.

"It was raining hardly at that time when we were playing. Dark sky, noisy thunders, sharp lightning, and everything were all black. You could barely see the snitch and the bludger around you. Some of us had given up while some were hit by either lightning or bludger. I was one of those three who were chasing the snitch upward the sky. I don't mind how high I would be as long as I can see the snitch. After a few minutes, I luckily caught it with my left hand." she gave information to them.

"So you won the try-out right?" Hermione asked.

She chuckled for no reasons. "That's what everyone thought, not until a lightning hit the bludger."

Their jaws dropped because of the gravity, or maybe because of the lightning and bludger?

Harry collected himself. "Is that possible?"

On spur of moment, a lightning flashed and the rain began to pour.

"I think yes." Ron answered.

Hermione had gathered herself. "So what happened next?"

Philgratia lowered her head. "It became more violent and destroyed everything in the venue. The crowd panicked but they managed to escape the pitches. As of us players, we tried to get the bludger back to its chest. Chase it up and down and left to right. However, when they were about to chain it, it moved again and…"

She showed them her cut on her left arm. "I know that it is round but it hit me and sustained to cut my left arm when it flew in the sky."

Ginny bit her lower lip. "And you fell towards the ground with your Silver Arrow and a bleeding blood."

She nodded again to her. "Not to mention that it was more than fifty feet from the ground."

Everybody's eyes widened like a saucer. Fortunately, they managed to compose themselves again.

"Hang on. Both of us are see-" Harry was unable to continue when she hastily answered his query.

"I can be a keeper. I don't want to carry anything while playing." she replied.

"So tomorrow, what we're gonna practice is all about tracking down a quiffle?" it was meant to be a statement but Ron wasn't sure of it being one.

The four of them nodded to him.

"But do you know where you are able to practice?" Ginny questioned. Hermione suddenly placed her arm on Philgratia's shoulder.

"Mione?" she called.

Hermione looked first to the four of them before she answered. "Hagrid."

* * *

><p>It was early morning when the five of them `let's include Ginny okay?` went to Hagrid. Harry was flying with his Nimbus 2000 while Philgratia with her Silver Arrow. The two remaining girls were having a conversation with the housekeeper as they took care of Vulpecula and last but not the least was the youngest male Weasley.<p>

"Bloody hell." Ron complained. The five of them stopped in their businesses.

"What?" Ginny asked.

He opened the chest. "Why didn't you help me car-"

The five of them continued what they were doing.

He grunted first before unchaining the quiffle and getting the snitch. "Harry!"

Harry got the two thingy things. "You ready?"

Philgratia was trembling in nervous. "Half yes."

Hagrid stood up from his seat and took a ring down on the ground. "Here's what you need."

"You don't have to chase it whereas I'm the one who will do it." he showed her the golden snitch first before he let it fell on the hands of Ron.

"I know-" she was unable to continue when he forthwith threw the quiffle to her. Fortunately, her reflexes were at great speed that she blocked it before it passed the ring.

"Excellent. You can be a great-" he didn't have the chance to went on when she passed it to him.

"That's why I'm going to the try-out right?" she sarcastically told him.

He was bouncing the quiffle in the air. "So I think you're completely ready?"

Hermione stretched her arms and rang the bell on the score box. "Harry's the Slytherin, Phia's the Gryffindor."

Ginny got up from her seat and went behind the ring. "I'll catch the quiffle if you didn't."

Philgratia was about to look below when Harry shouted at her. "Don't look at the ground!"

She quickly glanced at him. "I can't help it!"

"You can! Didn't you block my attack earlier?" he shouted back. She had the intention to answer him when raindrops fell from the sky.

"Blimey!" Hagrid complained as he went to Buckbeak. That was when Hermione and Ron got the chance to be with each other's sides. Vulpecula suddenly went between them. Ginny hurriedly went inside Hagrid's house to search for an umbrella.

"Philgratia! Try to come near me at your fastest speed!" Harry yelled. It seemed that she heard what he said so she flew to him within a second.

Harry cannot see her because of the gray surrounding. "Where are you!"

"Behind you!" she shouted.

He almost fell from his broom. "You're fast. That's good."

She turned beside him. "I think I managed to handle my fear. I mean, it's like already gone now. Look at this!"

She happily wandered across the dark sky, making some tricks like standing on her broom, one handed position, legs were gripping the handle like a monkey `lol`, and one of the dangerous positions- one legged. Everybody cannot believe what they were seeing.

"Didn't she tell us that she's afraid of heights?" Ron grumbled, rubbing the fox head.

"She overcame it that's all." Hermione responded, patting the fox's fur. Hagrid was about to took a sit when he saw the little looked like family.

"Oh well." he went back to his hippogriff.

Ginny on the other side took a glance at them before she ran to the ring. Up above the sky were Harry and Philgratia, practicing.

* * *

><p>The rain stopped after they finished practicing late afternoon. Hagrid served them lunch and allowed them to eat with him.<p>

"I think Phia will do better on the try-out." Hermione mentioned.

Ron was eating while speaking. "Shree wrill cwarsh dwem warl dwern shree wrill bwecrowme dwa kweeper."

Ginny glared at his brother. "Like we didn't know it."

The rest of them left out a chuckle.

"But I can't do it if it wasn't for you guys. I mean, thanks a lot." Philgratia said. Everybody, including the eating young lad smiled at her.

"You're always welcome here." Hagrid told her before putting his cake inside his mouth. Unanticipated, Vulpecula growled.

Ginny got up from her seat. "What is it?"

She `the fox` stared at the window.

Ron put his foods out from his mouth. "There!"

They all looked at the window and saw an unidentified person riding on a broom.

"Never mind it." Hagrid uttered. The five of them continued eating.

"Wait guys, isn't that Madam Hooch?" Hermione questioned.

She stared at Philgratia. "Phia?"

And that was when realization hit her. "Whitey heaven."

She swiftly got up from her seat and ran outside Hagrid's house, leaving her pet to her friends.

"She's still fast even she's on the ground." Harry phrased out.

Meanwhile, a running girl can be found on the Hogwarts' campus. She was about to take a new turn when she happened to bumped on someone.

"Sorry!" she rapidly apologized. She hastily composed herself and began to run again when a person in a silver sweater grabbed her hand.

"Calm down will you?" Draco demanded.

"Not now please? I should not waste any time-" she stopped when he dragged her to nowhere.

"You don't mind letting go of me, do you?" she asserted.

He turned her head to her. "You'll run again. You'll bump to someone and maybe Pansy who will say watch it then you'll find yourself in detention."

She arched a brow to him. "Pleasure is mine for implementing my eon."

He stopped in his track, hers as well since he was dragging her. "Fine. Just follow me, don't run, and stay beside me."

She was facing a lifted little finger. She took a glance of him first before attaching her finger to his. "Need I complain more?"

He smirked in victory. "Good."

He was about to took a step when she pulled him. "Why are you not letting go of my arm? I can walk myself."

He smiled at her. "Did I say that I will let go of you?"

She wanted to protest more but no words came out from her mouth. All she can do was to pout as they started to walk.

"You're cute." he mentioned without looking on her face. She was astound by his sudden statement about her that she stared at him, full of questions.

He stared back at her. "Aren't you?"

She couldn't helped herself but to give him a wide smile and absent-mindedly, she intertwined her hands to his.

* * *

><p>"Come in." McGonagall said, arranging papers. Two students in civilian clothes opened the door.<p>

"Professor?" Philgratia called.

The lady glanced at the two, in their tangled hands particularly. "Mister Malfoy? You can wait outside."

The blond-haired boy detached his hands from hers and did what she told him to do so.

"Sit down." she started. The young lass went nearer to her desk and sat down on one of the chairs.

"I know that this is beyond the border but what are you doing with Mister Malfoy?" McGonagall questioned.

Philgratia's eyes widened in shock. Is that the reason why her professor and Hooch wanted her to be in that office? "Um, I was running at the corridors when I bumped on him professor."

She nodded in understanding. "Is that all Miss Van Fresces? You two seemed to have a deeper interaction you see."

The lass hardly choked on her statements. She tried to compose herself and end the topic. "Professor, I'm not quite sure if Draco's the reason why you and Madam Hooch-"

"First name basis." McGonagall was beaming a smile. Philgratia kept her lips at rest and waited for the lady to say another word.

"Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that." the witch in green took a moment to pause.

* * *

><p>Outside the room was a waiting boy who never stopped sneezing. Not until he heard a loud crash inside the door.<p>

"I wonder what happened there." he said to himself, pinching his nose. After a few seconds, the door opened revealing a walking girl with her head lowered.

He approached the said girl. "So what? I mean, what did professor say to you?"

She raised her head at a very slow pace. "She told me that…"

He was in the state of being suspense. "I think you're not in a hurry are you?"

She suddenly put out a broad smile at him. "Guess what."

He just gave her a curt nod. Another out of the blue moment, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm the new keeper of Gryffindor!" she mostly yelled all over the castle.

"That's good! Congratulations!" he returned the hug for no apparent command from his brain. The last out of this galaxy scene, somebody cleared his throat.

"Guarantee me a way to pass by." Snape tardily commanded. The two third year students hastily distanced themselves to each other and waited until their professor was out of sight.

"Hey Tia, can you go with me?" Draco asked, walking.

Philgratia walked beside him. "I don't mind. Where would we go?"

He just gave her a smile in reply.

* * *

><p>"Cold!" Philgratia squealed in the air. It must be cool but because of the climate, it turned out cold.<p>

"Are you enjoying it?" Draco asked, holding in his Nimbus 2001 tightly.

The girl gave him a happy nod. "Of course I am!"

He showed some of his teeth to her and flew faster in the sky. Down to the ground, a group of students, Gryffindor in specific noticed them. They were all sitting on a bench.

"Hey, who is that?" Dean asked to his seatmates.

"Say who are those." Seamus demanded.

"No, what is that." Neville added. The two boys just stared blankly at him.

"I wonder why the try-out for Gryffindor's keeper-" Neville was cut off when his two friends gave him glacial looks but deep inside those eyes were depression of not being the keeper.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! If you just know, I always press the key `s` every minute just in case this newly bought CPU hanged `lol` XD oh well, it was raining hardly here in our place, maybe the effect of extreme hotness earlier ^_^ hope it always rains so the surrounding is cool and cold `lol` XD <strong>

**Gwarsh, I made it a very long chaptie so your wait worth it ^_^ it was actually a two-in-one chaptie. In fact, this is the longest chaptie that I ever made ^_^**

**I hope you guys will give me reviews. I am now working on the next chaptie because of what I've said previously- ten chapties before schools starts v^0^b**

**Next one would be the Quidditch match between the lion and the snake~! Also the Halloween Party~! v^-^v **

**Oh yeah~! I would like to say thankies to these patient readers v^0^b**

**`- priestess-riannon**

**`- xJen bbex**

**`- lukiescarlet**

**`- pottermania11**

**`- chloe98**

**`- blueredlove**

**`- MentholCandy**

**`- mrs Tall Blonde and Dead**

**`- SethEchelon**

**`- SnOw-CoVeReD-AnGeL**

_-Nik Van Fresces_


	7. What Makes A Real Man?

**First of all, I just invented the way how the Halloween Party goes even though that there is really one in the series '^^v it can be compared with the Yule Ball but the attire's still their uniforms and also, it is not required to invite somebody to become their partner ^_^ **

**I assure you that you before you witness the Quidditch match between the two houses, you will enjoy how our cast celebrated the Halloween Party ^0^ **

**Oh yeah~! I'll just make the match quick because what I really want to highlight in this chaptie is the party so, deal? b^^b **

**Anyways, here goes nothing but a new chaptie~! b^-^v**

* * *

><p>After they wandered across the sky, Philgratia and Draco headed to the bridge of Viaduct. They were prattling to each other while they walked.<p>

"Oh yeah, Pansy's the new centre chaser of Slytherin." he added to their conversation.

"And you're still the seeker of your house." she continued.

He left out a breath. "I want to leave the team actually."

She stopped in her track. "You're not kidding are you?"

He stood still on the ground. "It's hard to play now against the Gryffindor and yeah, Potter since I promised to be nicer to your friends."

She arched a brow. "Nicer? So that means that you want to quit just because of it? That's a very lame excuse Draco. Being nice and backing out have differences."

He leaned over the wall of the bridge. "If you were in my place, you'll realize that battling your friend's friend makes you feel uneasy. What more if I'm a chaser? Or maybe you're the seeker? Playing the-"

"Set it aside on the match. Besides, can't you think of any solitary way of being nice or well, if you want to be a little harsh sometimes and act like you're back to the bad guy that I first seen." she further explained.

He approached her, hands in his pockets. "Really."

She knotted her brows at him. "You're freaking me out."

He laughed burst out laughing. "You're really cute in many ways."

She looked away from him. "But you are too."

Silence filled the Viaduct.

She shifted her gaze at him, biting her lower lip and wearing a worried expression. She was about to open her mouth when they heard footsteps. Without any warning, he flicked her forehead.

"You're a lot cuter than me." he demanded before he started walking.

"Philgratia/Phia/Phin!" the trio called. The three stopped running in front of her.

She turned her back to them. "Yes?"

Hermione peeked on who was behind her back, walking away. "Isn't that Malfoy?"

She just nodded to her.

"You got some explaining to do." Ron kidded.

She looked first to them before sighing. "That's not what you think."

They all gave her giggles.

"By the way, you should come with me now. We got permission from Professor McGonagall in practicing at the field or yard and wherever it is. Hang on. Where is it again?" Harry stated.

Ron raised a brow at his best friend. "Aren't you the one who talked to professor?"

All he can do was to run his hand through his hair.

"Exactly at the Quidditch Pitch." Philgratia mentioned forthwith.

Hermione removed her hand from her shoulder and turned around beside her to rest it again on hers. "Malfoy said that to you didn't he?"

She just festooned a smile on her lips.

"Whatever, come on now." Ron ordered before he began to walk.

"Is he going to play Quidditch? He's like he's going to." Harry ridiculed.

The two girls walked with their arms on each others' shoulders. "Follow the Weasley!"

Harry just watched his friends leave him. "Excellent friends I have."

* * *

><p>"Trick or treat game?" Harry, Hermione, Philgratia, and Ginny questioned.<p>

Ron showed them his pumpkin basket. "Want me to explain it?"

Oh yeah, weeks had passed and Hogwarts were now celebrating Halloween. The Great Hall was filled by the students and the administrative staffs. Even Hagrid and Filch were there. The formation of the tables was changed- five persons for each round table.

Everything was all black. You can see thingy things through the candles and the lighting spell either Lumos Maxima or Patronum. Some students were dancing with the music from the choir while the rest remained at their seats.

"Hang on. Where did you get that?" Harry asked, pointing at the basket.

Ginny gave her brother a glare. "That's mine isn't it?"

"It's yours?" Harry, Hermione, and Philgratia asked in chorus.

She glanced at her both sides then to his brother. "You stole it from my luggage didn't you?"

The older Weasley rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Blimey, I'm your brother. Can't you lend it to me for just a night? You're a killjoy."

She curved her brows. "Did I say more from that?"

The three of them just watched the siblings argued.

"Fine, I'll explain it." he cleared his throat afterwards.

He gave them papers before he started. "You will whisper to that paper what consequence you want the picker of that paper do if that picker chose trick."

"But what if we chose treat?" Harry interrogated.

He showed them sharp eyes. "One. Hard. Question. To. Answer."

All of them barely gulped.

"Of course, we'll probably say treat." Hermione muttered.

"Yeah, that's the interesting part in the game I think. So, let's make a consequence altogether." Philgratia vented.

He took out a paper first before he joined them in whispering. When they were finished, they put their papers in the pumpkin basket.

He shook it and stretched his arm across the table to Ginny. "Bloody trick or blimey treat?"

Ginny was staring at the pumpkin basket before she glanced at his brother. "Treat."

She was about to pick a paper when he pulled the basket towards him.

"Hey, aren't I going to pick there?" she complained.

"The one who asked was the one..." he took a moment to read the letter.

He handed the paper to his sister. "Who will pick."

She didn't protest anymore and read what appeared on the paper.

_Hold the hand of your apparent crush for a second –Ron_

She gave her brother an angry look before holding Harry's hand for a second while she crumbled it.

Harry stared at her. "What is it?"

Ron smirked in victory and handed her the basket. She took it and placed it on her laps. "Trick or treat."

Harry moved his eyeglasses. "Treat."

She picked a paper and read it first.

_Tell your best friend these words `appeared one by one` –Hermione_

For some reason, she was preventing herself to laugh. She instantly gave it to him.

"Wonder what that is." Hermione whispered to Philgratia.

The other girl turned her head to her. "Something funny based on Ginny's reaction."

When she turned her head back to the two, she saw a full of sweat Harry. He finally collected himself before he stood up from his seat.

He suddenly knelt down in front of Ron and held his hand. "To my dearest love of my life, I-"

He took the paper and read it for a while. "Promise that I will be always there beside you-"

He read the paper once again. "Even if the world ends or the galaxy explodes, the heaven fired up or the hell-"

He relied on the paper once more. "Flooded, and not but not the least greatest is when until-"

He let go of his hand. "I came back in being a real man."

Harry hurriedly took a sit and drank water. As of Ron, he did the same as his best friend did.

"Excellent, now it's time for the revenge." Harry grabbed the pumpkin basket and turned to Hermione.

"Brilliant trick or spectacular treat?" he asked.

"Treat would do." she answered confidently. He did what the two Weasleys did earlier.

_Make different facial expressions at a time –Philgratia _

Harry smiled at Hermione before giving it to her. She took it and read the words clearly. She tried to rub her eyes and read it again but the same words appeared in her sight.

And she didn't have the choice to back out now. Here's what she showed them; a smile; a laugh; a pout; showing her tongue; a sad face; an almost crying impression; baby face; rolling her eyes while smirking and a whacky one.

The rest of the group burst out laughing and that made them the center of attraction. Hermione cleared her throat and silenced her friends.

"Last one. Tricky trick or treaty treat?" she asked to Philgratia, showing her the basket.

She smiled at her. "Trick."

Hermione put the basket on the table and faced her. "Say, what is your typical guy? I mean, type of guy that you want in your life."

Philgratia looked questionably at her. "Is that all? No more harder questions?"

She just gave her an assuring smile.

Philgratia cupped her chin. "First of all, a real man and then, good personality but it's just fine with me if he has darker or negative side. I also want him to be sports, kind, nice, not selfish, typically not a jealous type one, generous, gentleman, handsome of course even he's not that cute, and he must have a brain, I mean, using his intelligence for everything. Maybe a one who lives a simple life but has enough money to afford living and a one that knows how to accomplish household chores. He has to be playful with our kids someday too. Wait, that's beyond the question. I hope he has a good sense of humor or even a nonstop line of topics whenever I ran out of one. "

Her four listeners almost fell asleep. They just opened their eyes when they felt that she stopped babbling.

"And I want him to have bangs and soft silky hair. I kinda fancy those especially when it covers his forehead." she added.

Harry was licking his lips. "Yeah."

Ginny was brushing her hair. "Sure."

Hermione had her palm on her face. "Yes."

"Hmm…" Ron answered, hands were supporting his head. Unfortunately, his head slipped and it crashed down on the table. That made the other three awakened completely.

"You guys alright?" Philgratia asked.

"Yeah but I think we should sleep now." Hermione suggested. All she can do was to nod at her.

* * *

><p>The weather was fair in that morning when everybody in Hogwarts piled up at the Quidditch Pitch. Various instruments were played and cheers added to the music. The players were preparing for their match except these two ones.<p>

"Tia!" Draco called, five meters away from her.

"Draco? What are you doin' here? Aren't you supposed to be in your tent?" Philgratia asked.

"Should I ask the same?" he replied.

She bent her brows at him. "I just got here. I had a hard time dealing with this outfit, I mean attire. So?"

He brushed his hair to prevent her to see his tint shades of red and pink. "I just want to say good luck."

She was about to say a word when she spotted the pug faced girl.

Pansy seemed searching for the blond-haired boy. "Draco! You forgot your gel! Gel your hair now!"

He didn't turn his head to his co-member. He just stood firmly in front of the black-haired girl, chunking Pansy to see that she was there.

She suddenly messed his hair. "Good luck too!"

She walked away from him, carrying her Silver Arrow. He pasted a smile on his lips before going inside the Slytherin's tent, ignoring Pansy's calls.

Back to the pitch was an endless cheers of students in spite of the truth that there wasn't even a single player who flew in the air.

"Bet there. Bet here." together with George surely. On spur of moment, the music stopped and someone rang a bell in the score box `not sure of what it was truly called but hope you guys will consider it`.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the binding color of green of Slytherin!" a dark curly-haired boy announced. All Slytherins squealed out loud right after their seven players got out from the tent. The players formed formations in the air and stopped in a very graceful manner.

"What a terrific sight they made! And now, I'm presenting you, the mighty lions of Gryffindor!" he publicized. It was Gryffindor's turn to cheer for their players who were scattered across the sky.

"You can do it Harry!" Ron shouted.

"You can do it Phia!" Hermione yelled.

"You can do it both of you!" Ginny screamed.

"You can do it man!" Neville, Dean, and Seamus bawled.

"You can do it girl!" Ginny hollered.

"You can do it kids!" Hagrid bellowed. After the opening, Hooch walked to the center aisle.

"Now, I want a clean, fair, and nice game. Start!" she released the cover of the chest, revealing the quiffle, bludger, and golden snitch.

Each player parted ways; Fred and George were on each side of the field; the three chasers started to chase Pansy who got the quiffle; Harry was with Draco, seeking for the golden snitch and Philgratia was wedging the ring of Gryffindor.

"Take this!" Pansy threw the quiffle straightly at her.

"Weak." the three chasers of Gryffindor commented. Well, it was probably weak because their keeper prevented it.

"Looks like Gryffindor's got a good keeper." the announcer notified.

"Now!" Philgratia shouted, giving the centre chaser to grab the quiffle.

Pansy gave the smiling girl an eye before turning her broom. "You'll see later."

Meanwhile, the two chasers were having a table talk.

"Hey Potter, I promised your friend that I will be nicer to you but not at this time." the Slytherin assumed, reaching his hand to the snitch.

"I know, she told us about it. Besides I would do the same since you are her-" the Gryffindor didn't continue.

"Potter and Malfoy have a very close battle! But who will catch the golden snitch?" the commentator `new word `lol` XD` informed.

The blond-haired boy stared at him, hands still stretched. "Her what?"

"Friend." Harry sped up afterwards.

"Blimey, that was close." he said to himself. He was clasping his hands to catch the snitch when the bludger appeared behind him.

"Harry!" Fred and George called. The said boy turned his head and quickly lowered his broom when he saw the bludger. Unfortunately, right in front of Harry was the newly attained keeper.

"Philgratia!" Harry screeched, still chasing the snitch. The said girl was busy lumping the attacks from their foe and seemed that even she noticed it, she didn't have the chance to defend herself against the heavy ball. Or maybe she had?

"Uh-oh, the bludger seems on heat!" the scorer `another new word for him `lol` XD` divulged.

The bludger was an inch away from her when she gripped her legs to her broom's handle. That made the bludger hit itself on the white metal ring. But the journey didn't end there. When she positioned herself in that way, the other seeker stopped in his track- his eyes met hers.

"Uh, you need a way?" Philgratia asked to Draco. He was about to open his mouth when the bludger fell on his foot, making him fall downward because of the weight. And here's the exciting part for me, note, just for me.

The snitch and Harry was three meters away from the ground. He was continuously grasping his hand towards it. Just when he was about tightened his grapple to it, a falling boy seized the snitch too. And since the boy was carrying a heavy material on his foot, that made Harry and the thingy thing fell too straight to the ground.

The crowds made a `woah`, an `ooh`, and a `whoo` impression at the two lying boys on the ground, both were holding the snitch's wings and their brooms.

"The two of them catches the golden snitch! It a-" the announcer was about to proclaimed that it was a tie when the quiffle lobbed directly to the Slytherin's ring.

Everybody averted their looks to Gryffindor's keeper, Philgratia who blocked the quiffle's hurl from Slytherin's centre chaser, Pansy. She hunked it with her Silver Arrow's handle hardly and it went directly straight to the middle ring of the other house.

"The victory goes to Gryffindor!" the anchor `last word maybe `lol` XD` declared. All the Gryffindors shouted, screamed, squealed, cheered, and so forth in joy.

The two Weasleys flew beside her. "That was good. Congratulations!"

She left out a happy laugh and went downward with the rest of the team. Some students approached them. She momentarily left the crowd to visit her two male friends `it sounds awful if boy space friends `lol` XD`.

She was about to call them both when she spotted a one of a kind scene that you would not see in ages- a Harry Potter and a Draco Malfoy shaking hands.

"Congrats. It's kinda short but I still enjoy it." Draco was the first one to withdraw his hand.

Harry was nodding at him. "Yeah, it's worth falling for."

Draco already bid his farewell to him before he perceived a familiar girl. He just let out a smile and gave her a nod. As of the girl, she was too stunned of what she caught of glimpse.

Harry was waving his hand in front of her. "Philgratia?"

She slowly shifted her gaze to him. "Am I dreaming or that's really him and you?"

He patted her back first before getting himself into the crowd.

"Hey Phia! Come here!" Hermione shouted. The crowd stopped their noise and stared at her.

"Coming!" she ran towards them and the celebration at the pitch continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! I can't believe that they finished the match within three minutes `lol` XD that's my estimated time if they made it in actual or real ^_^<strong>

**Gee, I need some reviews- my battery that recharges me `lol` XD. I know that the quixotic scenes are not enough but don't worry, we still have Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-blood Prince, and Deathly Hallows~! Just a matter of time for their ages v^0^v**

**It will be Christmas Holidays in Scotland b^0^b wonder how they will spend it- teaser `lol` XD**

**I would like to send my regards to these spectacular readers ^_^**

**`- MentholCandy**

**`- Twilight-lover106**

**`- priestess-riannon**

**`- lukiescarlet**

**`- blueredlove**

**`- pottermania11**

**`- chloe98 **

_-Nik Van Fresces_


End file.
